Did you Forget?
by Fabina4190
Summary: Nina is coming back to school for her second year. When she gets there, none of the students remember her. Rufus is still around and Joy has come back. Fabina Drama! Will Nina let Foy happen? Will the teachers take Nina away and no one will notice?
1. Why don't they remember?

So a story I want to work on while I'm doing "What are the Odds." It's going to be roughly based on Demi Lovato's "Don't Forget." Okay….

Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis, or Demi Lovato or her song! I only own my story. xxPatromeLuVxx

**Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me **

**~Demi Lovato, "Don't Forget"**

(START!)

(Nina Pov)

I woke up in my American room that was a pale purple. Today was the day I would go back to Anubis house and see Fabian, my boyfriend. Well, We haven't talked in a month. I hope that he doesn't break up with me. I take a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to find Gran looking over a letter on the table.

(End of Pov)

Nina: Hey Gran!

Gran: Hey Nines… *She seemed preoccupied*

Nina: Gran? What's wrong?

Gran: Well, last night a man was standing over my bed. He saw that I awoke and stopped chanting then ran off.

Nina: Are you okay Gran!

Gran: Yeah, but the school emailed the papers to me last night so here. *hands Nina the papers.* I'm a little school though.  
>Nina: What is this? It says Welcome "New" students.<p>

Gran: I know. They didn't list your house either. They did last year.

Nina: I texted Amber who texted Alfie who texted Jerome said that all the same kids were coming back.

Gran: Well that's good. We better finish packing. You have to leave for the airport in an hour.

Nina: Alright Gran.

(Nina Pov)

I went upstairs and dropped down into my suitcase and found the eye of Horus necklace hidden in the secret compartment. I put it around my neck and tucked it into my shirt. Then I went to my phone which was full of old messages. I deleted all the texts except the ones from all my house mates that said I love you. We all agreed to send I love you texts to everyone on the day we all left. Well, except Jerome. He stayed there with Trudy and a couple of kids from other houses. I remembered the week after prom Fabian brought me to a picnic. I wrote Nina and Fabian into a tree but Fabian put it into a rock.

"Why don't you make it simpler and write it in the tree or on the dirt." I said laughing at how hard he was trying to make the b in Fabian.

"Because something written in stone is forever." He smiled. Then Gran's voice brought me back to reality. I was sitting on my bedroom floor smiling at a necklace. Pathetic right? I zipped my suitcase and walked downstairs. Gran drove me to the airport and parked. She was crying and I hugged her.

"I love you Nina. Oh, and Remember, true love always prevails!" She said wiping away the tears with a handkerchief.

"I love you too Gran! I promise to call more!" I closed the door and headed onto my plane. When I arrived at the train station I first arrived at during my first year. The same taxi man picked me up.

"Hello, Are you Nina Rutter?" He asked me with a smile.

"It's Nina martin." I said looking at him partially laughing.

"Um, that's what I said." He said giving me a skeptical look. "Well, let's go." We talked and he didn't remember me. I don't know why but he didn't. I figured he took a lot of people back and forth. I stopped him when I saw the school grounds. He got my stuff and I started to walk but then I saw Mick, my boyfriend's best friend. He was playing football so I tackled him from behind. He fell to the ground and started laughing.

"Hey!" I said with such happiness in my voice.

"You're not Brad..." He said with a smile. "I'm Mick Campbell."

"I know that! I'm Nina! Remember?" I said knowing he was joking with me.

"Well um…Do you mind me asking?" He said slowly.

"What Mick?"

"How do I know you?"

"I lived in the Anubis house with you guys last year…" He had a blank look on his face.

"I should show you the house."

"Alright!" I can't believe Mick can play a trick this well. He and Jerome should be the only ones here. I go the house and Mick goes upstairs then comes down and says,

"Go see Mr. Sweet. He needs to talk to you." I walk to Mr. Sweet's office and he invites me in.

(End of Pov)

Mr. Sweet: Nina, Have you met any of your housemates yet?

Nina: Yes, Mick. Why doesn't he remember me?

Mr. Sweet: We don't know. I don't know if something happened to him over the summer. I would like you to come back at 4:30 pm this evening. Ms. Andrews, Victor, Mr. Winkler, and I need to talk to you.

Nina: What about?

Mr. Sweet: You know what Nina. Now go hurry off.

Nina: *starts to walk out* One more question. Do you think someone like...um…Fabian, might remember me?

Mr. Sweet: I have no idea. I know you'll be heart broken if he doesn't. I mean with Joy in that house…

Nina: What happened with those two anyway? I got no details.

Mr. Sweet: From what I heard, Joy and Fabian was a couple before Joy left. They were supposed to be on a…what you kids call it… a break.

Nina: How long were they together like?

Mr. Sweet: Well, They were best friends so they were always together but Daphne told me she saw them, well, "kiss" in American terms. They were together, say, two months.

(A/N: Mrs. Andrews if you don't know who. Eric is Mr. Sweet. Jason is Mr. Winkler. Etc.)

Nina: Alright Mr. Sweet. See you later.

Mr. Sweet: Play it safe and see if they remember you back!  
>(Nina Pov)<p>

I ran back to the house knowing Victor will remember me and I will have someone to talk to the past about. Did I just say Victor? I matter of fact should have said Rufus Zeno. Wait! Rufus is still out there! What if he kidnaps me and no one looks because they don't know the mystery. I guess Victor could look for me but would give up after looking or 5 seconds. Ugh, well I'm back at the house. I better go unpack. I walk up the stairs and sees Victor isn't there but I go into my room and see that Amber is in there.

Nina: Hi Amber! *thinking: Shoot! I said Amber!*

Amber: Of Corse! I'm the famous Millington! You must be the new girl. The one from America. Right?

Nina: Yeah, I'm Nina.

Amber: Oh Hey! *walks out of the room*

Nina: Bye? *turns to bag and whispers: Typical Amber*

? : I heard that. *someone giggles*

Nina: Fabian!

Jerome: Uh, No. *He smiled* Do you know Fabian?

Nina: No! He was an old boyfriend! Why is there a Fabian here?

Jerome: Wait, our Fabian is an old boyfriend?

Nina: Well, It's…I and…um…I don't know?

Jerome: Lost for words?

Nina: Yeah.

Jerome: I better let you unpack.

Nina: Yeah, you better go then.

Jerome: Do you need help unpacking?

Nina: Nope, you can go now.

Jerome: Are you sure?

Nina: Just leave Jerome! I don't want to deal with your pranks right now!

Jerome: Wait! I never- *she closes the door in his face.* told you my name…


	2. Boyfriends with a Hint of Jealously

So Nina is horrible at lying and keeping cool. So, Amber, Jerome, and Mick have been introduced so far. Who will be next? I might need some OC's for other episodes. Just put them in and I'll think about where to put them in.

**(Start!)**

(Nina Pov)

Jerome is a pain in the but. I mean, I think he has a crush on me and that's weird because I'm going out with his friend. I think… I can't kiss a guy that has no idea who I am. Great! When Gran calls and asks how everything is going, I'll say 'Oh just Great! Everyone forgot me and now I have a boyfriend that has no idea who I am! Having great fun Gran!' I hope he remembers me. Ugh! I'm tired. I should take a nap. It's 1 in the afternoon. An hour nap would do me good. I drifted off to a very nightmarish sleep.

(In her Dream)

In my Dream, I woke up in a chair and I was all alone. I knew Rufus had kept me captive here in the dream; I just had a strong feeling. Everyone had forgotten about me and Victor didn't know where to look. Fabian, Amber, and Patricia would know where to find me but they didn't remember. Then I died. I don't know from what. Starvation, poison, depression. Then I saw Fabian and Joy together. Amber and Joy shopping together in Forever 21. Patricia and Joy watching movie marathons. Joy had replaced me; just like I had replaced her. They didn't even know who I really was. I saw them go to my funeral but it looked like no one really paid attention. Too preoccupied with their own lives to pay attention to my lost one.

(End dream)

I wake up and my clock says it's 3 in the afternoon. I go downstairs and see Trudy bustling around the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie!" She said in her normal motherly way.

"Hey Trudy!" I said back.

"Oh, Mr. Sweet must have told you about me. Well everyone's out of the house right now. So do you-"

"Hello?" someone yelled. It's…him! I'm absolutely sure! He's the one I heard say 'I love you' to me when I was at my worst times! I run over to the front door and see Fabian, in his usual blue plaid shirt, Levi jeans, and his hair looked decent but messed up on purpose. He looked so cute.

"Hi" He said looking at me and I felt a happiness go over me. Maybe he remembers me! "Are you the new girl?" He looked puzzled. I felt my heart grow heavy when he said that but something made me feel like he still knew me.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Let me guess? I have a feeling it's like N…Nicole…no…Nienke? No… Is it Nina?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Maybe he remembers me! Well, let him tell me if he does.

"I don't know?" There was an awkward silence.

"Um…Do you need help with that?" I said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Ugh, yeah. Here take this one." He handed me his suitcase and as our hands hit I felt sparks. From the look on his face, I think he felt them too.

"Nice face." I said giggling.

"Should've seen yours!" He said giggling. We both started to laugh for no reason, but then something made the laughter stop.

"FABES!" She said practically tackling him. Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Hey Joy! I haven't heard from you in like 2 months!" Joy goes in to kiss Fabian. I had to do something. If he didn't remember me I didn't care, he wasn't going to kiss her.

"Ahem" I said distracting both of them. Fabian looked back and forth between me and Joy. He gave me an awkward smile.

"Um, Nina, Let's take this stuff to my room." I start to walk but stop when they couldn't see me. I listened in.

"Is there something you're not telling me Fabes?"

"No, of course not. I'm not like that Joy." He really wasn't. He was one of the sweetest guys she would ever meet and she thinks he's cheating. Technically he is cheating, but he doesn't know it. This is so complicated! I can't let them two get together no matter what!

"Fabian, will you love me always and forever?" She said sounding curious.

"Joy, I love-"

"Hey Fabian? I don't want to walk into your room alone. I mean, I don't want to see anything that doesn't have to be seen." I said quickly. Fabian looked at me, puzzled, and started to walk ahead of me. I saw Joy glare at me and mouth, 'Bitchy, American, trash.' Now that's how to start a friendship!

"So, is Joy your girlfriend?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Well, we were on a break but I think she wants to get back together." He said looking down.

"Do you want to?" I asked as I put his bag on the floor next to his bed.

"I don't know yet. What do you think? Should we get back together?" He said unzipping his bag. I'm giving my boyfriend advice about relationships. Mental face palm.

"No!" I said rather quickly. He looked up into my eyes and I blushed. "I mean, you should wait a couple of days. I don't want her to hurt you."

"Alright. I'll think about that." He said smiling yet again. "You are so easy to talk to. It's like I know you!"

"I do." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He gave me a skeptical look and started laughing. "What did I do?" I stood up and went to walk out but I slipped and fell back onto the bed. Fabian was practically crying and laughing. I sat up and hit his arm. He fell off the bed onto his but.

"Hey, you better go before Joy gets suspicious. Maybe we can hang later?" He asked anxious for an answer.

"Yeah, sure. See you later?" I walk out of the room and watch a little T.V. I dose again and wake up to find Jerome next to me. I must be tired today! I didn't sleep last night or on the plane though.

"Uh, Hi?"

"Hey, Sleepy head; Have a nice nap?" he said with a smirk. I know when Jerome likes someone and I could tell he did. Great…

"Yeah, is dinner ready yet?" I asked while he turned down the T.V.

"Should be any minute now. We have supper at 6 every night in this house." He said like a 'know it all'.

"I know I used-"I am failing miserably about being discrete. "To…have dinner in America!"

"Oh really! Thought it was a British thing?"

"Nope!"

"Supper's ready!" Trudy yelled as she brought out plates of pasta and sauce. Oh Great, Pasta! Jerome and Alfie's favorite!

I saw Patricia, Joy, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and then Mick scurry out to the dining room. They all sat down in their regular seats. Except instead of me at the end of the table, Joy was. Then Fabian sat to the right of her. I sat to the left of Joy. Well we ate, she glared at me a couple of times but I didn't pay that much attention to her. Haters gonna Hate!

"Nina Martin! Please see me after supper." Victor said and I slunk into my seat. Joy smiled. Fabian gave me an 'I'm sorry about her' look. After Victor came and told me to meet him after supper; I lost my appetite. I gave my plate to Mick, who happily accepted it, and then I walked out to the hall. I sat down on the chair next to the landline and sighed.

"Hey. Are you okay? You didn't eat much." He said coming over and grabbing the other chair nearby.

"Yeah, just…nervous. I don't want to leave you guys, but in a way…I already did." I felt like crying into his shoulder but he wasn't my boyfriend consciously.

"What do you mean?" He said looking concerned. His eyes were so blue that I got lost in them for just a second.

"Nothing! I was thinking of my friends back in America." I said quickly.

"You know, you should really stop lying. You're horrible at it." He giggled. I was a horrible lair. I smiled.

"Fabian, do me this favor. If I'm not in my room at midnight, go over to Amber's desk and open a blue notebook that says Nina. Just read the note and it will give you instructions." I said knowing I sounded a little strange.

"Well, that's a strange request… but I'll do it. May I ask why you tell me this?"

"If I have to go home to a family emergency, it will um…explain stuff. Okay?" I know it's a horrible excuse but I needed to make him read it without worrying him.

"I know this sounds like I'm barging in, but if your worried just text me" He wrote his number down on a piece of scrap paper. "Here, now, go talk to Victor." As he said Victor, he made the face he did after the play. The one where I thought Victor knew I took the two puzzle pieces, or should I say ankh pieces? Whatever, but his face did make me laugh. He laughed but someone stopped us.

"Nina, to my office. Now!" I mouthed 'Bye' to Fabian then headed up the stairs. I knew someone was there to watch my back. He was at the bottom of the stair, literally watching my back. Victor sat in his chair and I sat on the guest chair. My stomach is churning with butterflies.

"Were you going to tell him?" Victor asked sounding firm.

"No…It's too hard and he would think I'm insane."

"Mr. Sweet is meeting us at 11:45 pm tonight. Be ready to leave at 11:30. "

"Victor, I hate this. Why did they have to forget me?" I said about to cry.

"I don't know. Why is this so hard child?" he asked with about 25% sympathy but the only time I saw him with more was when he thought Alfie was dying.

"My best friend slash boyfriend doesn't remember me!" I felt like bursting out in tears on Victor's desk. I know. It's Victor, but he was one of the only people who remembered me. He looked around awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you head to your room?" It sounded more like a command then a question. I got up and walked to the room I shared with Amber. I went to walk in but I bumped into Mick.

"I'm so sorry!" he said as he smiled.

"It's fine!" I said as I hurried past and shut the door. I lifted my head and took a deep breathe. I felt tears poor out of me. I felt like I wanted to scream for Fabian and tell him about everything, I wanted to punch Joy in the face, and Jerome to not like me! I felt scared, sick, and nervous and no one really understood since they forgot.  
>"Oh no! Your make up's running! What's wrong?" I couldn't hold it in anymore.<p>

"I miss my boyfriend!" I yelled. Amber ran over and rubbed my back.

"Too bad, I think Jerome likes you." She said making circles in my back.

"I know but he's not my type." I said wanting Fabian to run up the stairs saying he remembered.

"Fabian does too." She said and I shot up and looked at her.

"Really? I thought he liked Joy?"

"He did but now he likes you. It's like 'De-ja-vu' as he described it. I can easily tell he likes you." I looked at Amber and smiled.

"So, what clues did he place?" I asked screaming in happiness inside but sniffling on the outside.

"Well, at dinner, he kept giving you looks. Joy gave you dirty looks the whole time so that means she senses it too. When you went up to Victor, Mick went out and saw Fabian practically jumping up and down. He was smiling so wide Joy got mad at him." I felt a little anger in me at that moment.

"Joy was angry because he was happy?" I asked and Amber sensed how aggravated I was.

"You like him! You like Fabian!" She yelled.

"Shush Amber! Someone might here you and it's hard to explain why I like him…" I said and I was trying to decide if I should tell my old "BBF" or "British Best Friend". No she was my best friend. Period.

"Amber, you have to agree not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

"I never tell a secret! I swear on my life and that's a sacrifice for me!" she said eager to hear.

"Alright, so, I'm going to come out and say this. I love Fabian."

"What! OMG! You two would make such a good couple!" she squealed. Did I just admit I loved Fabian? I did… No! I shouldn't have told Amber!

"Amber, I do love him-"

"YOU!" Joy marched into the room.

"You are stealing my boyfriend." Ugh, my make up is still smudged. I already look like a mess.

"No, you don't under-"

"You are such a slut. You know that? You think your 'oh, so innocent' but I see right through you!" Joy ran at me and grabbed my shirt and pushed me up against a wall.

"Ah! Help! Someone! Help!" Amber yelled. Joy slapped me across the face. Twice! Then she made a fist and was about to punch me. I tried to wriggle out of her grip but I couldn't move out of it. I closed my eyes and winced, ready for the pain, but instead I felt the weight holding me down disappeared.

"Whoa!" I said as I fell forward. Luckily my hands broke my fall. I looked up and saw Fabian holding Joy back. He literally pushed Joy and helped me up.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned. I looked at Amber who was in back of him smiling. I blushed but my face was red from being slapped.<p>

"Yeah, my face hurts a little but I'll live." I pulled him into a whisper. "Meet me at 1:30 tonight. I have to show you something." I pushed him away and I could tell Joy was jealous. They both left the room leaving me and Amber alone.  
>"You made JOY MERCER jealous! How about that!" She applauds me and I laugh. I survived my first day of Joy drama with no cuts, just a red and sore face. I jump on my bed and write down what happened today. It was a really busy day and it wasn't over. In a few hours I would face the society that tried to get eternal life…<p>

**(OC FORM)  
>Name:<strong>

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Look: **

**Personality:**

**Extra info:**


	3. Fabian, How Could You let this Happen?

So I liked the OC's and two of them caught my eye. Still deciding where I could put them. If I choose your OC, I'll PM you, well, when I get to them in the story. Should I make this all Nina's Pov or do you people want a little of Fabian and Joy too. Tell me in a review! I'm thinking of doing a different song for random videos. Like this would be Simple Plan's "Untitled" Like?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis, Simple Plan, or Demi Lovato's songs... I wish!

**How could this happen to me?  
>I've made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me?<strong>

**~ "Untitled" Simple Plan**

(START)

(Nina Pov)

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. I wrote in my diary, and then I watched 'Pretty Little Liars' on my laptop. I decided not to go downstairs because I didn't feel like talking to anyone, Jerome especially. Around 9, I changed in my Pajamas. It was a Kermit shirt and plaid pale pink sweatpants; Nothing special. I dosed off again and woke up at 11. The room was dark so I used my phone as light. I was starting to get nervous. I decided to text Fabian and see what he was doing.

(Texting Conversation)

Nina: Heyyy

Fabian: Hey. What's going on?

Nina: I have to get ready to meet with the teachers. Hbu?

Fabian: I was watching a movie with Joy but she fell asleep.

Nina: *I cringed at the thought that he held her close when that should be Me.* Oh, what movie?

Fabian: A series of unfortunate events. It has Jim Carrey in it. *Oh the irony! I wish my unfortunate events stared Jim Carrey.*

Nina: Lucky! That's one of my favorites! So did Joy tell you why she got mad at me?

Fabian: She refused too.

Nina: Not surprising. I didn't want you to know yet anyway.

Fabian: Alright. I'll wait. Are we still meeting at your door tonight?

Nina: *He remembered!* Yeah, well, if I come back.

Fabian: Of course you'll come back. Just tell Victor you don't have your phone with you.

Nina: Good idea! I'll text you when you can meet me. Kay?

Fabian: Yeah, I'll just have to somehow get Joy off me. She fell asleep on my shoulder so…

Nina: Oh, that's… I better get ready to go.

Fabian: Alright. Just…Be careful for me. *I walked down the stairs and sat on the bottom step to wait for Victor.

Nina: I don't know. I was going to be dangerous tonight…

Fabian: You're teasing me! I'm going to kill you if you really are!

Nina: I slid down the railing. Sorry, you're too late. XD

Fabian: No, you didn't.

Nina: How would you know?

Fabian: I would've seen you!

Nina: ?

(End of Conversation)

"Hey" he said with a shy smile. Had he come out to watch me leave?

"Hey" I said partially relieved that he cared enough about me to see me. "Why are you out here? Weren't you watching a movie with Joy?"

"Yeah, but when she starts snoring, it ruins the nice movie mood. I figured you were nervous and you needed some support. You know how friends support friends." He said. I laughed and he smiled weakly. He looked like he was on guard as if a ninja, specifically named Joy, was going to jump out. He walked toward the stairs to see if Victor was watching.

"So where are we going later?" He asked very quietly in my ear.

"The attic." I said knowing his reaction would be shock.

"What? How are you getting in?" He said shocked at my answer.

"You'll see. I know a lot of secrets about everyone and everything in this house." I said and he smiled.  
>"Like what?" I thought for a second.<p>

"I know one of your favorite books is your signed copy of 'The solar system is your friend.'" I smiled seeing him start to eye me suspiciously.

"She better be ready to go. Those teenagers need to learn how to get up…" Victor said as he looked in my bedroom. Fabian and I stood up at the same time.

"Good Luck." He smiled. Then he opened his arms and hugged me. I know he held on a second longer than a friend would but I didn't mind. Maybe he really did still have feelings for me. He walked over to the edge of the room and hid behind a statue.

"There you are Miss Martin. Feeling better?" he said in his normal Victor way.

"Yeah, like, 100 times better." I said as a snuck a look over at the statue.

"Alright, follow me." He walked in front of me and I looked back to see Fabian waving goodbye. After about a 3 minute fast walk, we got to the school. Mr. Sweet was at the door.

"Hello Nina, Are you ready?" He asked. I ignored him and walked into his office. "Please sit." He motioned to a seat and I sat with my phone in my back pocket. I already got Help saved in a draft and I just needed to press send.

"We want to talk to you about what happened last year…" Mrs. Andrews said as she walked behind Mr. Sweet.  
>"I know everything already. What else am I supposed to know?" I felt a little ticked off because my friends should be with me. Amber in the chair next to me, Patricia leaning on Amber's chair, Jerome and Alfie in back on me, then Fabian, with his hand placed on my shoulder to show me he was there.<p>

"Well, you think we're evil." Jason said. He got looks from all of the teachers. "I'm saying what the kids thought. They thought we were evil and we almost killed them for god's sake! I think they have the right." They teachers glared at him but Mr. Sweet turned back to me. He sighed.

"Jason is right; if we drank from the cup we would have killed one of the children. By accident of course…" Well that makes it so much more innocent!

"I know that. Why am I the only one here?" I asked with an aggressive/feisty tone in my voice. I like it.

"Well, none of the other kids know what happened. We think it's for the best that they don't." He said as if it was that simple.

"I can't do that…" I said as I looked down.

"Why can't you child!" said Victor as he walked closer to me but was blocked by Daphne.

"Nina, it's for the best for your-"Daphne started but I interrupted.

"I can't do this alone. The only reason I got through this the first time was because I had a best friend at my side. Now he has a girlfriend that hates me! Why can't I tell him?" I said feeling tears well up inside me…again!

"It's for the best, and Fabian is safer with Joy than with you." Mr. Sweet said as he put his hand on top of mine. I pulled my hand away.

"Why is it safer?" I asked really confused.

"Because you are the chosen one. If Rufus wants to get to you, he'll get to you through the one closest to you."

"But…I might love him…" I said looking down blushing but feeling a single tear go down my face.

"Even the better reason to leave him out of this." He said looking at me like a father.

"But, I am horrible at hiding secrets. He already knows when I'm lying! I can't hide it from him!" I said letting a few tears slip out.  
>"Nina, this is important to our society! You need to be kept-"<p>

"Eric, she's in love with him. It's impossible for her not to tell him. When I saw them last year, they were always together. Fabian always worried when she wasn't around. You think taking her away, he won't do anything?" Mr. Winkler practically yelled. I stood up fast.

"What! Are you going to do the same thing you…you did to Joy?" I stuttered.  
>"Well, Rufus would know who the chosen one is. We want you to be safe…" I felt like screaming and hoping someone nearby would hear. I couldn't sit down and cry. I had to get out of here. I went to run for the door but Victor blocked it. Mr. Winkler walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"I understand… Let me walk you back to the house." He said. Victor looked at Mr. Sweet and Mr. Sweet nodded.

"Alright." I said through quick breaths. I felt sick and sad. It's not like me to cry a lot but the last day has been so emotional that I needed to cry. Mr. Winkler and I walked back to the house.

"Nina, I know you really miss it." He said breaking the silence. I gave him a confused look. "You know; the mystery, Fabian…" I blushed.

"Does this mean none of the students know who you are?" I said blushing hard at the Fabian reference. He sighed.

"Yes…I have to re-meet all you kids. I want to help you and Fabian though."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Well because you two are like best friends and this Joy girl is causing trouble. I don't like her either." We both smiled. "I was partnering kids up for a project and you, Fabian, Joy, and Jerome are left. Fabian and Nina, then Joy and Jerome; I like those pairings." He winked and I giggled. Jason was going to help me since he was in the same boat. This is someone I could talk too!

"So if I need someone to talk about last year, Can I come to you?"

"Of course; well head inside!" I waved goodbye and walked into the house. I decided that I should just get Fabian now. I needed someone to talk too. I walked down to his and Mick's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." whispered a voice. I opened the door to find Fabian watching some British T.V. show on his laptop. He smiled. "You ready?" I nodded knowing my voice was still shaky, but then I saw something that made me gasp loudly. "What is it?" He whispered.

"What…what is Joy wearing?" I asked looking at a necklace with the eye of Horus on it.

"She said she found it. It reminded her of the past and she took it." I reached for my necklace but to only feel my chest. It wasn't around my neck.

"That's my necklace. I had it on when I took my nap on the couch. I remember having it on." I said sure that it was the one I had wore since last year.

"Are you sure? It might be a copy…" He said not wanting to believe that his girlfriend stole from me.

"I'm sure. I really need it back." He glared at the necklace.

"Can we go and I'll give it to you tomorrow?" he said trying to find an in-between ground.

"No. We need it for tonight. If I don't have it, we can't go. I sound so much like a brat." (A/N Nathalia Ramos was in Bratz the movie as Yasmin. You get it. Haha… oh never mind!)

"Fine, just hide outside so she doesn't see you. She might freak." He gently starts to try and pull the necklace over her head but she wakes up. Luckily I could still see from where I was.

"Fabes, what are you doing?" She said looking around as if she knew I was here.

"I want to see your necklace…" He goes to lift it up but she hits his hand.

"No! I don't want you to touch it!" He moved his hand away.

"Joy, did you steal this?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No Fabes. Don't you believe me?" she asked with a tear running down her cheek. She's such a good actress.

"Uh…Yes. I do. I know that this necklace is yours." He said falling for it. I just wanted to yell 'Fabian! Don't fall for it! You love me and I love you! Please!' Of course he couldn't hear me.

"I love you Fabes…" She pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too, Joy." He kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I collapsed onto my knees screaming except nothing came out. I just wanted all my house mates to remember me.

"Nina?" He asked and I looked up. He saw the tears in my eyes and was automatically on his knees next to me. "Are you okay?" His beautiful blue eyes looked into mine. I looked down knowing he would make me cry harder.

"J-Just give my neck-lace to Am-Amber in t-t-the morning." I got up sobbing. I stood up from the ground and took one last look at Fabian. I saw he had tears in his eyes too. A single tear fell down his cheek. I turned around and ran up the stairs knowing I wouldn't be able to look at him tomorrow.


	4. Dancing in the Rain when a Enemy Returns

I get too caught up in this stuff. I mean I went to the bathroom after finishing it in the early hours of the morning, and I felt overwhelmed with emotions. I felt like I was in Nina's shoes. Face palm. I think I have physic ability because I can feel strong emotions from the energy around me. So I felt sadness so that's why I came up with that ending. I was listening to "Untitled" so that probably helped with the ending. Okay, so I was watching "Bratz the Movie" with Nathalia Ramos in it. Then I was about to turn it off when a really beautiful song came on. It's "Rainy Day" by Janel Parrish.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or house of Anubis. Kay?<p>

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why when with you I dance<br>In a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<strong>

**~ "Fearless" Taylor Swift**

(Start and Nina Pov; like always.)

I woke up on my bed at about seven to Amber going through her closet. She made me laugh and for a second; I forgot about last night.

"Morning Nina! Did you have a nice night last night?" She asked jumping on my bed.

"No, it was the worst…" I ran out of tears to cry. Even if I tried my hardest nothing would come out.

"Why what happened?" She asked eager for my answer.

"Nothing, just Fabian and I had a little fall out. Not too serious." I said but knowing that it was more serious than that.

"He broke your heart, didn't he?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Can you get this necklace from him though?" I said ignoring her question. I pulled out a picture of me with my necklace hanging out. I remember Fabian taking the picture out in the clearing. I gave the picture to Amber.

"I'll" There was a knock on the door. Amber got up and answered it.  
>"Hi" he said. It was Fabian. Amber looked over at me and mouthed 'Do you want to talk to him?'<p>

"No." I said plainly. She turned back to the door.

"What do you want, Fabian?" She asked him. I could see a slim part of him from the hinges of the door. I didn't really want to look at him though.

"I want to talk to Nina." He said quickly.

"Well, she seemingly doesn't want to talk to you just yet." Amber said with attitude. That's my girl! "I think you should give back her necklace now…"

"Joy told me it was hers and, well…she's my girlfriend." He said and he hesitation in his voice.

"How do you know it is Joy's?" She asked in a skeptical voice.

"I have to believe my girlfriend. How would you feel if Mick believed Mara instead of you?" Amber looked down and she noticed the picture I had handed to her.

"Is this the necklace Joy is wearing?" She asked quickly knowing she thought of something that was genius.

"Yeah…So she lied to me?" I could tell from his voice that he was feeling hurt and awful.

"Why don't you go talk to Joy…Maybe get Nina's necklace back?" He sighed.

"Fine." He walked away and Amber closed the door. I lay on my bed and covered my eyes.

"You still like him, don't you?" I nodded.

"Why does he go out with Joy? She manipulates him and it makes me sick!" I said putting my head into my pillow and screaming.

"He told me before him and Joy get together that he didn't believe in love. He doesn't love Joy or he thought he did. He clearly likes you." She said rubbing my back.

"I know, but doesn't he realize I love him? I mean, last year, we had crushes on each other but neither of us would admit it." Amber gave me a confused look.

"We need to get you something to eat. Pronto! You're saying some crazy stuff!" She grabbed my hand and brought me down to the dining room where Trudy was finishing getting our plates ready.

"Breakfast Sweeties!" She called throughout the house. Everyone went to their usual seats. About 3 minutes into the meal…

"Nina, Can I talk to you?" I ignored him and kept eating. "Nina, please, can I talk to you?" He said practically begging.

"Fine…"

"Meet me in my room." He went out but Joy tapped me on the shoulder. She pulled me in close.

"I know you told him about the necklace." I pulled away and walked into his room. Joy glaring at me as I did; I heard Amber say something but I wasn't sure what. We went to his room and stared at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he looked down. I wasn't surprised he would say that. They are just two words; well three if you count am.

"Those are two words that I've heard a lot of in my lifetime."

"I wasn't finished." He said sternly. Ugh, I must be losing water because tears welled up in eyes again.

"What? Are you apologizing for kissing Joy? She's your girlfriend. It's fine…" I said trying to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"No, it's not fine. I should've believed you when you said it was yours; instead I believed Joy. I was a jerk for kissing her while I should have been getting your necklace. I wanted to give it to you." He handed me the locket. I smiled weakly. He used his right hand to push some hair out of his face, but for a split second it looked like he did the 'Sibuna' sign. "Can we put this behind us? I really feel awful and I feel like I lost your trust and your friendship."

"I guess…I overreacted last night. It's not fair that you take all the blame. She's your girlfriend. It's what people in a relationship do." I looked down and wiped a tear from my cheek. "It's hard to talk to you right now…"

"What? Why is it hard to talk to me?"

"It's really complicated and my emotions are all over…" I said as I stared at the floor.

"Why? I want to know. Please, tell me." He said being very persistent.

"No, I can't just tell you. You would think I'm crazy." I said wiping another tear.

"I'm not giving up on this question. I want to know. Just tell me. I'll believe you." I was getting rather annoyed now.

"Fabian, you wouldn't believe me. Just leave it at that!" I said with a desperate cry to make him stop. I was sadly unsuccessful.

"Nina, I promise I'll believe you!" He almost yelled.

"Alright; you want to know! It killed me inside to see you kiss Joy! I always loved you and you loved me! You've even told me countless times! Imagine someone you love with all your heart; now watch them tell someone else that they love them, and then kiss. Imagine how broken I am! Only after my first day at Anubis! No! This is my second year! But you wouldn't remember! Nobody does!" Luckily, we were in his room, which had a little soundproofing in it, well, enough so that my yell didn't reach the others. I ran out into the hallway then out of the front door. I ran until I couldn't breathe. I was near the clearing, an old fallen tree and a rock sat in front of me. I sat on the fallen tree and cried worried, I would die of dehydration of water.

"What did I do for this to happen?" I sighed. It starts to lightly rain. It feels good on my skin and it makes me feel nice. I stand up and take my phone out of my pocket and find a perfect song to fit this moment. I put on "Fearless" By Taylor Swift. I stand up and dance. I started to dance to the song; looking stupid but having more fun than I have in a long time. I smile thinking about when we had our first Sibuna meeting, Amber making us put sacrifices in the fire. I dance around for about 2 minutes when I finally notice something. The rock. I went closer and I smiled and got tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Oh Fabian…You were right when you said anything carved in stone is forever." I thought about that day. (The one in Chapter 1) In the stone was "Fabian + Nina = 4ever" I decided to stay in the clearing but under the trees. I took out a notepad out of my back pocket and started writing. I don't know why but I kept writing; even as I knew time went by. I was in a daydream when a voice took me out.

"Nina! There you are!" yelled a voice. I whipped around and there was Fabian Rutter, running at me full speed in the rain.

"What's wrong?" I said quickly getting up. He basically grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" he pulled away and he blushing hard.

"Here…Just getting some needed alone time." I said feeling a little heat go up to my cheeks. "I was listening to music. Can't you hear it?" I said taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Yeah, so…what you said this morning. Did you mean that? It was killing you when I kissed Joy?" he said looking down and I knew he was shy.

"Yeah, but it came out strong. You wouldn't understand…" I said shaking my head.

"I believe you, I could tell from last night. How sad you looked, it broke my heart." He said really meaning it.

"Well, it's a really long story…I'll tell you later." I said as he smirked knowing he won our little fight. We were surrounded by silence other than "Fearless" restarting since I went through the whole playlist. (This next part is a little cliché but I love dancing in the rain!)

"Would you care for this dance?"

"Yes, please." He smiled and took my hand. We danced for what seemed like hours. I just enjoyed looking into his eyes and see them the sparkling blue I missed. I never saw them with Joy. We danced in silence until…

"You know, I've liked you since I walked into the Anubis house." I smiled.

"Well, I've loved you since last year you just…don't remember." I said my smile fading. He lifted my head. "Do you still love Joy?"

"No, never did. It was more false love." We danced for a minute and I whispered in his ear.

"I missed the old you but now your back…" He smiled.

"I like the you that don't cry." He made me laugh.

"I do too." We danced around the clearing for awhile until we were eventually slow dancing to "My Perfect Day" which was the song we danced to at prom.

"This is one of my favorite songs." I said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Why this song?" He asked still dancing.

"This is the song we slow danced to when we won prom king and queen. The song we had our first real kiss to..." I looked down saddened at the thought that he forgot. He lifted my chin.

"I love you." He said and I was shocked. We were still slow dancing and the song made me have butterflies.

"I love you too." I said and he leaned in to kiss me. We were about to kiss when we were interrupted by someone yelling to us.

"Sibuna, I'm back!" I felt scared for my life. I went to run backwards but my legs felt like jelly. Instead of running back, I more tripped backwards but Fabian caught me.

"We need to get out of here!" I said starting to panic. I still couldn't move and Fabian just looked shocked, confused, and disappointed.

"Chosen one; you are mine!" Rufus said as he ran towards us.

**(A/N and Ending talk)**

So yeah! Cliffhanger! I felt like ending it with a Fabina cliffhanger too. I am going to incorporate Eddy/Eddie (Someone tell me what it is in a review) when he comes into the show. I don't know how his character is so I decided to wait until January 7th!

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU TO ANSWER! **

1. What couples do you want to see? Mamber, Patrome, Jara, Amfie, Micra, Jamber etc.

2. What do you think is going to happen to Fabian and Nina? (In trouble with Rufus part, not relationship)

3. Is Foy over or is Fabian caught in the moment?


	5. New Mystery with Fina and Patrome!

So hi! I liked the answers to the questions! Thanks for all the reviews! Eddie is coming! Just not until January. Whatever the plot is then, I'll work him in. Okay, so the eagle is not apart of Egyptian mythology. It's something me and my friend mad up when we were 8. We had stones and they formed a magical eagle. I don't know if there is any mythology involved. Okay so yeah, my friend Denielle helped me think of this. Hehe!

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the songs! I WISH!**

**I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cause somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know I won't forget you<strong>

**~"I'd do anything" Simple Plan**

(Start; Nina Pov)

Really Rufus…You have to come back now! Right before Fabian kissed me! Selfish much! We started to run but when I looked back, I saw Rufus with more of those rare red sand flies in an hourglass. What's up with this guy and sand flies! I grabbed Fabian's hand and slowed him down. I knew if we ran back to the house, all the kids would be in trouble and they wouldn't know why.

"Nina, come on!" Fabian said pulling at my hand. I shook my head.

"No, it will just put the others in danger. Maybe I should just go with him to-"

"No! You're coming with me!" He pulled at my hand but I wouldn't go forward more than an inch. Then he stopped and saw how close Rufus was getting. For being in his 90's, he was fast! Fabian stood next to me and faced Rufus. He was standing so close that our shoulders were touching.

"Give me the cup and the eagle!" I got so confused. What eagle?

"What eagle?"

"The eagle that you find the pieces to…you, the chosen one puts it together…" I still had no idea. "Now, meet me here in a week, or I will come to the house and throw this." Fabian stifled a laugh.

"What?" Rufus said confused.

"You just have flies in a jar…" Rufus swung his arm as if he would break the glass. I grabbed Fabian and hugged him. When I realized Rufus didn't break it, I blushed; Hard…

"Don't tell anyone about this or I swear I will get you! Now leave before I really break this." he threatened as we turned to leave. I walked back to the house and my mind was full of thoughts. What is the eagle? Is Rufus going to hurt someone in the house? Is Fabian going to-?

"Nina, are you okay?" he said breaking me out of my thoughts.  
>"Uh, Yeah… I'm fine." I said putting a fake smile on my face. He knew something was still wrong but he shrugged it off. I started to shiver from being out in the rain and the cool air.<br>"Here, take my jacket." He said tearing his blue hoodie/jacket off. He put it over my shoulders. It made me smile at how I remembered that night in the attic when he did the same thing.

"Thanks…" I said flashing him a shy smile. Oh great, we're back where we started. We both like each other but too shy to really do anything. Mental face palm…

"So, what happened a while ago before the interruption…" he started.

"You didn't mean it...I know." I said a little sadly.

"Well, no, it's that-" We were interrupted by a small brunette girl pushing me out of the way and almost tackling him. Then a blonde, literally, tackled me. Amber. She squealed loud.

"Where were you? Were you with Fabian? What happened? Give me the details!" I saw Fabian look at me through Joy's hug and shrugged. I didn't want to have an argument with Joy right now. I would look like the enemy anyway. I would have to watch…Foy…be together for a little while. I shivered at the thought. I looked at Joy when she pulled away and her shirt was wet because of Fabian.

"Fabes; you're soaked! Let's go get you some warm clothes!" Amber pulled at my hand and against my will, I followed her. It's better than watching Fabian and Joy hug. Amber closed the door behind us then sat on the bed.

"So, where were you?"

"I was out on a long walk…" I said not wanting to say I was really dancing like an idiot.

"A six-hour walk? So, Fabian was out looking for you for a good 2 and a half hours. I mean that boy ran around the house, he went through the whole school, and then headed out into the woods around the house! And that was a good hour and a half ago!" I smiled. "What are you smirking about?" She said smiling wide. "You were out with him! I knew it!"

"Well, he found me out in the clearing…and then we walked here. Nothing else happened…" She gave me a skeptical look.

"Then why do you have his favorite jacket on. I mean, he freaked once when Joy wanted to touch it." I blushed.

"I was…cold. He was being a gentleman and not letting me freeze to death." I said quickly.

"There was something else that happened! I know it!" She said ready to squeal. Normal Amber…

"I was feeling really sad, so he helped me." I said trying to leave out the details.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" she squealed loudly.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell…" She nodded anxiously. "Well, we danced and this song that's special to us came on. Then we danced." I said the last part quickly and I saw the biggest smile I've ever seen curl up onto her face.

"Tell me the rest!" She said basically jumping off the walls with what she was hearing.

"Nothing, nothing else happened." I said and she knew I was lying.

"Come on Neens, I know when you're lying." I smiled.

"We were dancing and he leaned in…" I said quietly.  
>"OMG! WHAT ELSE!" She said now, literally jumping up and down and doing a happy dance.<p>

"I…" I couldn't tell her about Rufus so I had to make something up. "I made a mistake and pulled away. Well, maybe I…like Jerome?" WORST EXCUSE I EVER MADE! "I have boy troubles… It's hard for me to decide who I like…" Amber sat on the bed and sighed.

"You and me both sister." And with that she walked out of the room.

(Patricia Pov *Tell me if you like Muti-Pov's in a chapter*)

I was sitting in the living room/Parlor when I heard someone go into one of the rooms downstairs. I knew Alfie was out with his parents for some shopping for new clothes, Nina had gone upstairs with Amber, and Fabian and Joy went into Mick and Fabian's room, and Mick and Mara just left to train or to study; or Something like that. I walked into the boy's hall. I walked to Fabian and Mick's room and everything seemed quiet other than the movie that was playing. I walked over to Jerome and Alfie's room and heard something fall. I pushed the door open to see a Jerome Clarke (Clark?) sitting on a bed with a tear trailing his face.

"Jerome, what happened!" I asked shocked that Jerome of all people was crying. Okay, I might have a little crush on him but I know he likes Nina and Mara; he couldn't like me, the Goth pixie.

"Oh, hey Trixie." He said wiping a tear off his cheek, and smiling. He was such a good actor.

"Who was it? Danielle? Alex? Nina?" I asked jokingly. He smirked.

"How about if I said it was Joy? I mean she's hot and I love her with burning passion." he said sincerely. I kind of felt pain in my heart but ignored it.

"Oh, you like Joy? I mean, she _could_ be your type…" I said trying to be happy.

"Trixie, you know I was joking right? Patricia Williamson falls for a joke. Oh my!" He said smiling.

"Shut it Clark!" I said and pushed his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said with sarcasm.

"You deserved it! Degrading Joy like that when she is right next door." I said.

"I wasn't degrading her if I didn't mean it." He smiled. "Is that really the reason you hurt me." He smirked wider.

"Yes, yes it was." I said confidently. He scooted closer to me.

"Well, how do you feel about the new girl?" He asked.

"She seems a little overdramatic but Fabian seems to like her." I said thinking about how Joy was angry and ranting over that Fabian went to look for Nina.

"I know that! It's obvious! Do you think he could be cheating?" Jerome said looking me in the eyes. He moved a little closer to me but then there was a knock on the door a few seconds later.

"I can hear you from the other room!" Said Fabian as he opened the door and saw us talking on the bed.

"Fabes are you cheating?" Joy asked with emotion.

"No, I'm not that-"

"-kind of guy." Nina said walking in and finishing his sentence. Uh Oh…

(Nina Pov)

"You're the reason we're in this room…" she sneered at me.

"I don't understand why you hate me?" I said getting this done now.

"I hate you because you like my boyfriend. It's not my fault he's the most wanted guy in the school now! You are just like all the other girl's that like him!" Wait, so Fabian's the most wanted boy in school? Wow. The shy guy must have got some moves.

"I'm not; He is like my best friend. I know he isn't the type that would cheat. You just can't see that, can you?" I said knowing that knowing from her glare she wanted to rip my head off.

"He doesn't like you! Why would someone like you? You dress like a pilgrim! Get a wardrobe!"

"Says the girl that wears tube tops and short skirts; what do we call you in America…" I was going to say slutty, but I looked at everyone and realized I would lose friends. "…Not very nice…" Joy laughed. Jerome looked down and Patricia moved away from him on the bed. Fabian gave me a nod that said 'you did the right thing' and smiled weakly.

"She can't even come up with a good comeback! I mean, that was just pathetic." I just walked out of the room at that point. I still heard them as I walked away.

"Joy, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Fabian said to her.

"No, she deserved…" I knew she would be smiling deviously if I turned around. Then I heard Fabian's voice.

"No, don't kiss me. Get away…" That's all I could hear by the time I got to the kitchen. Trudy was finishing dinner. She decided to make us meatloaf. It smelled yummy but I felt a little sick at the smell. I go to walk upstairs but someone grabs my shoulder.

"WHOA! Oh, it's you…" Fabian was behind me.

"Please, don't mind Joy. She's just jealous of you." I smiled.  
>"She's jealous of my pilgrim clothes?" We both laughed. He stepped up a step and I saw Mara walk back into the house, seemingly mad, but walked straight down the hall without noticing us.<p>

"No, just of you and me…" I stepped down a step. We were on the same step and I leaned over and whispered into his right ear.

"She better be. You want to meet me at my room tonight? I really want to show you the attic." He looked at me breathlessly.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. We looked into each others eyes. We stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes. All of a sudden, Mara ran up the stairs, Amber was on Mara's heels. She went up the stairs and pushed Fabian into me. As she went up the stairs, she giggled. Now I and Fabian were basically standing really close. I leaned in but then I stopped in front of his lips.

"Is Nina Martin teasing me?" he asked jokingly.

"Why yes she is." I smiled wide.

"I really like you." He said sweetly. I was about to say something back but the Wicked Witch of the North Eastern Hemisphere discovered someone trying to take her ruby slippers.

(Patricia Pov)

I was sitting with Jerome when everyone started coming in. I liked it better when things were a whole lot simpler. With no crushes, relationships, cheating, tears. After everyone came in, I pushed away from Jerome. Then when we were alone again, Mara walked in angry.

"I thought you said you cared! You said you wouldn't wreck this for me." She was really angry.

"What? What happened, Slimeball?" I asked really confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said ignoring my question.

"You promised you wouldn't ruin this for me! You promised and I fell for it!" She yelled.

"You like that meathead! There are better guys out there. You could realize it if you looked right in front of you!" I felt like a third wheel.

"You said you loved me. You would protect me!" She screamed and I felt pain flow into me but I was the type of girl who didn't show my emotions.

"Yeah, but that was before you started to sneak around with meathead and 'train'." I got up to leave but Jerome grabbed my hand. Mara's face softened and smiled weakly. She left the room. I sat back down on the bed with Jerome.  
>"Slimeball, what do you think of me?" I asked wanting to know."<p>

"You're…Trixie; my Goth pixie." Is that really what he thinks of me? Maybe he doesn't like me. He's one of my best friends but, I mean, it's hard to watch him slowly break his own heart.

"I um…got to go." I said as I ran out of the room.

"Trixie, please don't go!" I run out the door and go to find Joy.

(Jerome Pov)

"Trixie, please don't go!" I yelled behind her. I didn't get to finish. I wanted to tell her how I felt. She is my second best friend… Alfie being the first of course! Whatever, I'll have to deal with her and me being 'just friends' for now. I was rejected by Nina, Mara, and Patricia in one day. This sets a record… I sit on my bed and say something that I wanted.

"I'd do anything, to hold you in my arms. To try and make you laugh, I'd do anything." With that I collapsed on my bed and sighed.

**(Ending Author things)**

So the Patrome relationship is kind of based on a flirtlationship I have. We're like siblings at times but then we flirt. I truthfully don't know if he likes me but w.e. taking it out on my story. The weird part is most of the times he acts like Jerome and I act like Patricia, then at random times he acts like Fabian and become shy and I become very Nina-ish! So now you know Patrome relates to me some how. I'm blushing!

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU TO ANWSER!**

**Lots today!**

**1. Why do you think Amber said "You and me both?"**

**2. Do you think Fabian is going to break up with Joy soon?  
>3. What do you think Joy is going to do after seeing Nina and Fabian? <strong>

**4. Give me ideas for some clues for the finding of the eagle.**

**5. Is Patrome going to happen?**

**6. What do you think of the multiple Pov's? Like? Not like?**


	6. A Plan and a Sickness on the First Day

So the last chapter was ehhhh… I read it after and I was like, "I don't think it's good but I rewrote this chapter about 5 different times; this is the final one." I do not Own HOA in anyway…

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**~"What makes you beautiful" One Direction**

(Joy Pov)

This is getting ridiculous. I mean, I have to deal with these to flirting all the time! I would break up with Fabian but with his popularity, singing, good grades, a perfect girlfriend, and good looks; it rubs off on me. I am the most popular, prettiest, musically talented, head cheerleader, and have a great boyfriend and best friend! Nina isn't going to ruin it like… Never mind! Something has to be done! I think I know the perfect time to do it! During the first day of school tomorrow! I have to make it look like Nina did it…That's the hard part. I felt heat go up to my cheeks and I must have looked angry but I put on a smile.

"Fabes, can you help me look for your French textbook? I need it so I can do tomorrow night's homework!" Nina's face looked shocked.

"Yeah, um…" He looked at Nina then at me. "Sure." He scurried downstairs back to me. Haha Nina! He follows my voice! He goes down the hallway and I look back and I see Nina glare. I smile.

"Here Joy." He said handing me the book. "I thought you weren't into doing homework? Wait, we don't even know the French homework for tomorrow night…"

"I thought we were starting off where we left off! Oh man! My bad!" I said and he smiled.  
>"So, why don't you go see Patricia? I thought I heard her saying your name. She's probably looking for you." I got up and gave Fabes a hug then I went to my room.<p>

(Amber Pov)

I had wanted to talk to Mara earlier but she had to help Mick train. Ever since she helped him train, they've became great friends; but I have some other people on my mind. She went into my room and tears started to stream down her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mick and I were t-training and…and then M-Mick got hun-gry. He o-opened the c-c-container an' there was…frogs all over the p-place!"

"What? So, what's the problem?" I said not getting what was wrong. Okay, frogs were gross but still…

"Mick looked at me as I-if I was a c-criminal. H-he g-g-got up and ran. It's all Jerome's fault!" She yelled. I never thought Mara would be this heart-broken. Truthfully, I don't care if Mick is cheating on me with Mara; I've been having this weird emotions about people; people I never expected.

"Jerome was wrong to do that. Is he trying to get back at you or Mick?" I asked.

"NO! He just did it…" I knew she was lying but I pushed the feeling away.

(Nina Pov)

The rest of the night was average. I went down to dinner and sat where I had sat the previous night, near Joy…Ugh. We all talked about the day, and I received questions about where I was for 6 hours. I didn't answer, I just told them I was having fun and talking with friends. They accepted that and ate their food. I saw Patricia just sit there and stare at her food, and then she pushed it away. She looked sickly. Jerome looked up with a look that was concerned, but it washed away in a matter of seconds. I noted to talk to her later. I was talking to Fabian when I felt something prick my leg; a fork. I look over and Joy is looking at me. She smiled widely. I poked her with my fork and she…well its Joy.

"OW!" She screamed as if someone was murdering her.

"What happened?" Fabian said quickly jumping up.

"Nina stabbed me with her fork!" She said with a sad look.

"You did it to me!" I say to her.

"Shut up, you liar." I glare at her. Fabian looked unsure. "Fabes, you believe me. Right?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. _I _would fall for them. I just got up from my seat.

"Yes, Joy…I did stab you. I did it after you did it to me." I lifted my kind of short shorts-but-aren't-as-short-as-Joys, and showed her, Fabian peaked down. He's a guy and it is a little awkward for a guy to look at your high thigh. I pulled it down feeling a little self-conscious. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Patricia get up and leave. "I'm just going to…" I ran out after Patricia. She ran to her room and I followed.

"Why are you following me?" She asked quickly.

"I'm worried about you! You didn't eat and you looked pale, here, let me feel your forehead." I felt her forehead and cheeks, with much struggle, and she seemed fine.

"I'm just sick…probably with a stomach bug. You know…the one that makes you feel sick…"

"No, your not. What's wrong?" I asked trying to squeeze the answer out of her.

"I just don't feel well…the food makes me feel like I'm going to puke. Can you leave…I am really tired." She said quietly.

"It sounds like you're a little anorexic…My friend was. She got help-"

"I'm not anorexic! Now get out!" She said as she pushed me out the door. She slammed it and I whirled around. I saw Joy, Fabian, and Jerome, and I fell into them. I fell into Fabian and Joy; knocking them both over.  
>"So sorry!" I said sitting up. He smiled.<p>

"It's-"

"Watch out next time!" Joy said in a nasty tone. I stood up and I helped Fabian get up.

"Green eyed monster alert…" Jerome said under his breath. I giggled and got a glare from Joy. She sat on the ground looking stupid and then did a 'ahem' sound. Fabian rushed over and helped her up.

"Why is Patricia angry?" Joy asked quickly.

"Something…I think her um…I…I was bothering her about…Uhhh…French! Yeah, French!" I yelled. Then I scurried off to my room, not fast enough though to not hear Joy's remark.

"Yeah, you better run _Freak_!" The way she said freak made chills up my spine, luckily I didn't get to think about it because I came into determined Amber. She was choosing our clothes for tomorrow… Oh great…

"Lavender or pink? Scratch that! Lavender, pink, or teal? No… maybe yellow? I don't want to look like a bird though… What are you going to wear?" I walked to my closet and grabbed my school uniform. She sighed. "After school…" I went and grabbed an old graphic tee, jeans, and an old pair of worn of sketchers. She face palmed. This was going to be a long night…

(Jerome Pov)

I feel like this is my fault. I didn't want to hurt her; it just that I can't tell her that I like her. I am Jerome Clark and I am the most confident guy ever! Not when it comes to Patricia; she knows me inside and out. Alfie knows me too so he knows I liked every girl…yes, even Amber. Only once; it was only for a day! It was an awful day. I am a flirt and the thing with Mara was only a phase…

"Yeah, you better run _Freak_!" Joy yelled after Nina. Fabian gave Joy a look.

"Was that necessary?" he asked sounding a little mad.

"Yes, it was. She needs to learn not to overstep her boundaries! If she does, she has to face the punishment and the judgment from others and-"

"Whatever…" Fabian said in a 'leave it alone' type of voice.

"Really; did you just say whatever to your girlfriend?" She said shocked.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Now why don't you-"

"Guys, How about Patricia…" I asked not wanting to witness more relationship drama today.

"Yeah, let's go see Patricia…" Joy said quickly. We walked in to see Patricia sleeping on the bed. "Why don't we leave her alone…?" Joy whispered as she and Fabian started to walk out the door. I stared at her and she looked sickly and not like my feisty Patricia. I know this sound like a stalkerish sentence but…I just wanted to watch her to make sure she was okay. "Jerome!" Someone whisper yelled. I turned to see Joy. "What are you doing?" I shrugged and walked out of the room.

(Nina's Pov)

I woke up the next morning and jumped in the shower. Amber wasn't in the room so I figured she got up early to see Mick. I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I took a much needed ten minute shower. I stepped out of the shower, got dressed, walked out of the bathroom, and heard a click of a door shutting. I looked over and saw Joy and Amber by my door. Amber was looking at Joy like she looked at Patricia when she tried to steal my locket. I walked over and Amber pulled something out of Joy's hand. Joy sneered then ran swiftly down the hallway. I looked and saw the eye of Horus in her hand.

"I caught Joy coming of our room with this." She handed it to me and I smiled.  
>"You really are a true friend." She smiled and nodded, then set off down the hall. I put the locket around my neck and adjusted my tie. I walked downstairs and had a pleasant breakfast, well except for Joy glaring, whispering mean things under her breath, and stomping on my foot whenever I would try to make conversation with Fabian. I suspected Alfie saw it because he burst out laughing, spitting cereal onto Jerome. After breakfast, Joy took Fabian out into the hall alone. She was probably feeding him lies and I couldn't do anything about it…I walked to school with everyone else but stayed a couple feet behind the most popular couple in school, Foy. I saw people smile, wave, stare, and faces blush when Fabian waved back. It was like they were the King and Queen of England! It was so outrageous. I walked to my old locker and found it was still mine, not Joy's. She seemed to like to take everything of mine. I was struggling to hold my books when some guy tried to close my locker unsuccessfully, but <em>was<em> successful in slamming the locker against my head giving me a migraine. My books spilled all over the floor and another guy closed my locker. Just great…now what; is there going to be pig's blood spilled on me like in 'Carrie'? (I don't know how to spell the movie name so I guessed.) I got onto my knees, holding my head with one hand, and unsuccessfully trying to put my books on top of one another. I was starting to stand when someone tapped my shoulder from behind, making me jump, yet again, causing me to drop my books.

"Are you okay?" he asked. It was Fabian; surprisingly with out the Queen of make my life a living hell.

"Yeah…" I said holding my hand to my head.

"I just saw what happened. That was a hard hit." He said smiling. "I'm surprised you didn't cry!" I giggled and probably blushed; even though I winced at every word.

"Yeah, I should be fine. You know, I have a hard head!" That was really stupid! He laughed and then helped me pick up my books.

"You should probably see the nurse; just to be on the safe side."

"No, I'm fine I-"

"Just to make sure; then you can head back to class. I mean, French is really boring…"

"I don't know, I may be fine just going to class…"

"No, come on. It will give you some popularity points to be walking with me!" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, then I'll just walk alone." I said smiling and started to walk away.

"Hey; wait up!" he called chasing me. We walked to the nurse's office and I saw the jocks walking by. They stopped, whispered, their mouths went wide, and then scurried away. I walked into the nurse's office and Fabian quietly crept away.

(Joy Pov)

I was in French waiting for Fabes to show up. He usually walked in with me, but he ran away when I wasn't looking.

"Joy! We have something to tell you!" said Adam, a jock on the rugby team.  
>"What?" Okay, so being head cheerleader helped me get to know everyone in the school. Fabes also playing football let me know some of the players.<p>

"So, we were walking to class, and you wouldn't believe what we saw!" Chris said quickly.

"Spit it out!" I said wanting to know the latest gossip.

"Well, Fabian was with that new girl and-"

"What!" I said knowing that my plan was going to go to works sooner than I thought. "Okay, the girl's name is Nina Martin…" I started. "And I have a plan to wreck her…" I snickered and my two big henchmen smiled.

(Author's Babble)

So bad chapter…like I said; I rewrote it a couple of times because I knew it would lead to a dead end. So yeah…I'm trying to think of what joy is going to do. I am working on the new chapter today! Okay, so question time!

**QUESTION TIME!**

1. Do you want Jara or Patrome? (Question 2 has to do with this one.)

2. To cause some drama; would you like some Jamber or Jerina? I really like Jamber and Patrome but what do you like?

3. Any ideas for what Joy will do to Nina?

4. What do you think Joy told Fabian out in the hallway?

5. (If someone gets this they will POSSIBILY see their name as the winner on top of the next chapter.) Who are the other two Amber is thinking about?

Choices: Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, a boy she talked to online named Renee… (Anubies get this! A new student that she was asked to give a tour for of the school named…Eddie. Duh, Duh, Dum! or a unknown person in the story… (Choose only two!)


	7. Best Friends Turn into Heart Break

So this is chapter…7! WOW! Seven ankh pieces! Hehe! So Joy is going to be a little insane but there's a reason! Don't worry! She said it was about her popularity in the last chapter…I think! There is something else though. So, she is going to be a little Fabian crazy. It will be explained later in the story. Oh and thank you, "Skylar of Hufflepuff" for letting me use her OC Elizabeth Catsin.

IMPORTANT: There is going to be LOTS of couple drama, I support Fabina but I don't want to say who I support for Jerome…I changed a little. It is going to be a surprise… I still like Patrome though, just drama wise, I know who I want... Insert devious smile here.

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Please leave a message after the beep….beep!

**Am I obsessed with you?  
>I do my best not to want you.<br>But I do all the time.  
>I do all the time.<strong>

**~ Obsessed~ by Miley Cyrus**

(Nina Pov)

Booya! School was awesome and I made such great friends, Fabian dumped Joy and chooses to date me, and Patricia got a million times better! Great day! Well, no. Really, the first day was worse that I thought. In history, I had to listen to Joy gossip about me and everyone else and it distracted me from Jason's lesson. Then at lunch, Sammy, a new girl from Ireland spilled her lunch on me by accident. Now I'm in drama with everyone and-

"Joy Mercer and Nina Martin to Mr. Sweet's office." I get up and walk to the hall and Joy smiles politely and Jason nods for us to go. We walk to Mr. Sweet's office, and then we hear two guys scream from down the hall.

"What's this ruckus?" he said as he ran after two boys.

"Okay…what was that about?" She asked looking out the door.

"No idea…" Then I noticed we were talking like normal people. I smiled. She looked out the doorway then turned and walked to sit on Mr. Sweet's desk.

"So, I think we're doing that project. Mr. Sweet made us do the slides and prerecord a video." Wow she was being human. Rare, very rare… "Hey, you can give me yours and I'll put it in at the assembly since yours is going last." Seems safe enough… I hand it to her, and she walks down the hall.

"Oh, Hello Joyce; Go put those in the machine at the assembly hall." I looked out down the hallway and Mr. Sweet was standing there.

"So is your project ready?" I nodded. "I picked you because I figured students would want to see how you look at people through your eyes. You realize the whole school is going to see this?" he said calmly.

"Yeah, I know." I said calmly. "I think I did really did like watching winning a million times."  
>"What?" he asked confused.<br>"It's by Auto-tune the news? It's a hit in America? It's about Charlie Sheen…No?" He shook his head and smiled.

"The outrageous things you kids listen too." Then Jason walked into the office.

"Nina, would you like to sit with me at the assembly? Joy is sitting with the house members." Jason asked nicely.

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded understandingly. We started to walk down to the auditorium.

"Hello, Can elementary school please file down to the auditorium." I felt my stomach getting knots in it. Jason must have noticed because he patted my back.

"It's going to be fine. Mr. Sweet and I went through them yesterday. It was the best in the pile!" He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, and anyway; I only have to sit and watch since the words are on the screen." Thinking of this made me less tense. I was walking by the bathrooms with Jason when someone bumped into me.  
>"Ow! Watch out next time! Oh hey Nina!" Amber got up and straightened her skirt.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, good luck with the video!" She gave me a hug then ran away to the auditorium. I walked to the doorway and stopped. There were more kids in this school then I expected. All the grades were in there but there were a few lone students trying to find their classes. I started feeling clammy and tight knots and walked backwards. Someone grabbed me and pulled me over, causing me to almost fall.<p>

"Sorry!" I looked up and saw Fabian. He was stronger than I expected.

"Hi; um…nice meeting you here?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah," he laughed. "It's fun to surprise people!" I smiled. "I was wondering…maybe we could search for that eagle thing that guy was talking about! It seems fun…" he said like it was all fun and games but really, I was worried we would die this time.

"I don't know. It's something that you wouldn't remember…" I said but as I was to finish I was interrupted.

"But Nina, it's just for fun. Okay? If you want to back out you can; I can't promise I won't try to get you back." He smiled shyly just like the old him did.

"Fine; but when are we going to do this?" I asked quickly.

"Now." He said really fast.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Now! Are you insane?" I asked looking wide eyed.

"Come on, don't you ever break the rules. Maybe Joy was right when she said you were a prude and nerd mixed in one…" He stifled a laugh when I gave him a glare. "I think you are really nice though an' c…" he mumbled the rest.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's go!" he started to walk away when I tapped his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He said walking back to me.

"My project is being done on the screen! I can't just leave!"

"So what? We'll be back for yours; it's at the end anyway. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand. I felt the thousands of knots turn into butterflies in my stomach.

"How about Joy's project?" I asked. He smiled widely.

"Who cares about Joy's project? She bought it off someone online." We laughed and then started to walk. I truthfully didn't know where to look. I figured we could just go to my room and look for something. I led him to the empty house and we walked to my room. He backed up a little when he saw where we were going.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing him.

"I have a girlfriend..." He said looking down. He was being…shy.

"We are going to look around the room for clues. Relax…Okay?" He's loyal at least. We sat on my bed and I opened my diary. "So, last year we were almost murdered by those sand flies…How does he get them in the hourglass, but back on subject? We all managed to escape though."

"Alright…How did we escape from this guy?" He asked.

"His name is Rufus and we escaped because of you…" I said trying to keep it as vague as possible.

"What did I do?" he asked really into this story.

"Well…um…-"

"Come on! Spit it out!" He said nudging me with his elbow jokingly.

"Well let me tell you the story. Okay, Mick and Mara wouldn't know what were talking about even if you guys didn't forget. So we got a note from who we thought was Joy but it was really was from Rufus. Then Mr. Winkler, yes, Mr. Winkler was our teacher last year too, was told to get the ankh pieces. He ran to get the teachers but didn't come back. We were standing around and Patricia got a call from Joy. Rufus called back but she didn't answer. Then he broke her phone and made us sit. I sat with Patricia, Amber and Alfie sat together, you and Jerome sat alone. Then we sat and you tried to convince him to let us go but he said they were putting the cup together. Then you said maybe the teachers had beaten him to it, but then Rufus said one of us would be dead if they drank for the cup. Then I had him state what he was saying, and he told us that it was a life for a life. If they drank from the cup, one of us would be dead. Then he said he saw my name in the cellar, but Jerome interrupted him. Then I asked you about the names or the 'scales' and you told me everything was going to be okay…" I stopped not wanting to go on.

"Then what happened? It's getting good!" he said shocked, and a little enthusiastic, but at the same time, concentrated.

"Well," I started to blush hard so I looked down. "Rufus said 'you' then grabbed me." I looked up and he looked like he was concerned. "You got up and said 'leave her!' head-butted him, which made him let go. Then we threw the cup around and Jerome found the key. Jerome and I were the last left and Jerome threw the hourglass at Rufus and- The end!" I said quickly closing my diary. He giggled.

"I saw the last line." He said a huge smiling going across his face. "I have muscular arms, ehhhh."

"Shut up!" I said pushing his arm.

"I may be a jock, but I read fast! Just don't tell everyone!"

"Why? You should be happy about that. Grades are important and people would adore you!" Oh God! I sound like Mara from last year… well technically since the school doesn't remember anything I have to redo the year. Oh well; more time with my friends, well, the ones that I like me.

"I know, but Joy-"

"Wait, did Joy force you to do sports?" I interrupted him.

"Well, yeah…but I guess I like it."

"If you could read this diary you would be shocked at what you didn't do!" He laughed.

"Can I read it then?" He went to grab the diary but I pulled it away from him.

"No, are you insane! It has mushy stuff about people! Like Alfie and Amber and Mick and Mara!"

"What?"

"Opps; You found out last year's couples!" I smiled weakly but it turned full fledged when he grabbed my diary. He got up and ran to Amber's bed. I got up and managed to tackle him to get it. Then without knowing it, I was on top of him, holding myself up over him…

(Jerome Pov)

I was in the middle of watching Amelia Pincher's video when Trudy tapped Trixie's shoulder. Patricia got up confused and walked out of the auditorium with Trudy. I started to get up but I was interrupted by Alfie.

"Bro…"

"What?"

"You might want to use dark magic to cast a spell on that Goth pixie." He smirked.

"Oh Amber, you know-" Alfie cupped my mouth but I pulled away and left. I walked behind them and when they reached the school I waited a moment. I would tell Trudy that it was too boring so I ditched. I waited 5 minutes then snuck up the stairs. I walked by Nina and Amber's room and heard talking. It sounded long and boring so I walked on. Now that I think about it Fabian and Nina weren't at the video presentation… Still, I walked on. I got to Trixie's door and heard talking. Except it didn't sound like Trudy. I put my ear to the door.

"Dad, but how did-" A few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry! Jeez! Yeah…Aunt Tammy has been paying for this." A few more seconds of silence passed. A small mumble said 'only going to be here for a week…' Who was that? "Dad; Please don't! I came here to start off new! Please!" She slammed her phone shut. "Ugh! I have to deal with an already overcrowded room! Why did you ask Aunt Tammy about me? I didn't want Mum and dad to know where I was!"

"I'm sorry Patricia! I wanted to meet you! They barley speak of you and your-"

"You little brat; you got Aunt Tammy to let you shadow for a week! Now I have to convince mom and dad to let me stay! Do you see all the trouble you've caused? Now I have to-" The mystery person ran out of the room. It was a young girl around the age of 13. She had tears streaming down her face and she ran to me, and fell into my shirt sobbing. I stood awkwardly for a second, and then patted her back. She had hair like Patricia's except longer and with no extensions.

"Yep, you guys are sisters… Trixie told me she was an only child."

"I know…I wasn't supposed to show up at the school. I should've lived life like an only child."

"Why didn't you live with each other?"

"Well, she moved when I was four but she moved back in a year later. She was my hero until her stopped being happy and had a dull face on 24/7. I read her diary and she said she was scared she would be alone…I told my parents and they confronted her about it…She ran away the next day."

"Is she super angry?"

"No, not Patricia angry; just angry because our parents might take her out of here."

"What!" I said shocked.  
>"You must be that boy she kept babbling about. You are cute…" She smiled.<br>"Just go talk to Trudy!" I said pushing her toward the stairs. She started to walk down when she said,

"Match made in heaven…" and snickered. I barged into Patricia's room. She had a knife and was playing with it in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ran over and grabbed the knife. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm leaving Jerome… My parents are taking me away…" She said sadly.

"No you're not! Patricia, snap out of it!" She didn't move her eyes from the spot on the floor. "Patricia, look at me!" She still looked down and I could see a tear fall to the ground. My eyes welled up with tears but I wouldn't let them go for her sake. "Damn it Patricia! Look at me!" She shot her head up and looked at me. Her eyeliner was running down her face, she looked like a wreck.

"Don't you get it? I have to go back to a living hell! My hometown judges me! They hate me and I'm the town outcast!" She was sobbing… The unbreakable Patricia cracked…scratch that…shattered completely! "I don't want to leave! I hate my parents! They never accepted me! Aunt Tammy accepted me but she put me in a boarding school so I could make some friends!" I rubbed her back as she went on. "Stupid Elizabeth! She had to find out about me from my Aunt? I want to never see them again!" I moved closer to her and we were touching. I put my arm around her and pulled her into me. "I don't want to leave! You guys accept me here! Elizabeth ruined my nice life! I hate her! I wish she would just fall into a hole! Then I can't live with out your pranks! What am I going to-" I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back.

"I've been waiting to do that for two years."

"Jerome…I-I can't…" and with that she got up and left me alone in the room.

(Nina Pov)

I was holding myself over him and he smiled. We laid there staring into each other's eyes.

"Well…do you like the weather up there?" He said and I could feel his minty breath hit me, making a butterfly-tickling sensation go all over me. I blushed and he giggled.

"Yeah, it's rather beautiful." I said smiling.

"Well, watch out! We don't want your pretty little head falling to the ground!" he said jokingly.

"Did you just call my head pretty?" I asked smiling.

"No! Psht! Why would you be pretty? I mean... that-" The door of my bedroom opened. There was Patricia. Patricia walked over and pushed me over.

"What are you doing?" she said sternly. Her makeup was really messed up.

"I was…um…talking to Nina about… necklaces! I need one for Joy!" He said quickly.

"Mmmhm…" Patricia glared at me. I still couldn't believe we had been close friends. Patricia walked out of the room to clean her makeup and then we walked back to the school. Fabian whispered something into my ear.

"I meant you are beautiful…" I looked at him and showed he was trying to hide a blush. I stopped him while Patricia and Jerome kept walking, but they seemed so far away from each other.

"I just need to do this now…" I kissed his cheek and felt an intoxicating spark. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
>"Nina…I-I remember something…Sarah, seven, Rufus? It just doesn't fit…" Then Joy walked in.<br>"Fabes! Come on! Good luck on your project Nina! I heard it's really good." She smiled sweetly. Fabian shrugged at me and I blushed. He walked to his seat and I walked to a seat next to Mr. Winkler. He smiled.  
>"Were you with him?" I nodded. "Did you tell him what happened?"<p>

"Sort of…only at prom… We also kissed." Jason smiled at me.

"Go get him Nina. You guys really do love each other." I shrugged.  
>"He remembered something! When I kissed him! He remembered the words Sarah, Seven, and Rufus!"<p>

"Wow, just be careful…Rufus is still out there." I was going to tell him about Rufus but then Eric interrupted.

"Here is Nina Martin's project! We save the best for last!" He sat down behind me and Jason and next to Daphne. Fabian looked at me from his seat and Joy noticed, and pulled him into a kiss. Whatever… I looked at the video, instantly becoming confused.

"What the Hell?" Jason whispered. There on the screen was a picture of Fabian Rutter. It started up and it showed a photo of Fabian and his parents. I knew he felt protective of his family so I knew he would be mad. Fabian looked at me and he looked hurt.

"Shut it off!" I screamed at Eric. Jason got up and was trying to press a different video but it wouldn't work. The video was coming from a different source. Daphne ran over and unplugged the projector but right before she did the words said, "They didn't want a boy so they put him in adoptive care." Immediately Fabian grabbed my hand and brought me to the hall.  
>"What the hell was that?" He asked. He looked mad, confused, and most of all, hurt.<p>

"I-I didn't…"

"Why don't you go back to the auditorium?" Jason said causing it to sound more like a command than a question. He turned and walked back into the auditorium.

"J-Jason, W-what happened to my video?"

"We have no idea. We'll get it straightened out…" I ran back to the house, feeling sick to my stomach. I knew who did this…It was the one who was nice, the one who offered to take my disc, the one that was jealous of me and _her_ boyfriend…Joy Mercer!


	8. Pictures and a Love Intervention

So just to let you guys know. I might, and let me emphize might, bring back "What are the Odds". I'm working on it right now. If I think it comes out bad I won't. How do you guys feel about a Bratz/HOA crossover? Like Yasmin joins the witness protection program and they send her to London, and her friends find her! Oh no! Dylan- Yasmin/Nina, Fabian/ Nina/Yasmin. Yeah so _this _story…

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!

**This is the story of a girl,  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!<br>And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>when she smiles...**

**~"Story of a Girl" Nina Days**

(Alfie Pov)

The house has become strangely silent since 3 days ago at the video presentation. Okay, as quiet as Anubis house gets. Nina has been in her room whenever she's not in school. She stopped talking too. Patricia walks around with Joy, and she tries to stay away from me and Jerome as much as possible. Fabian and Joy are closer than ever and I can't help but be sorry for Nina. I mean her and Fabian had such chemistry. Jerome is just…wrecked. He lies in his bed like a dead emotionless pit, and once, I caught him reading an alien book that he vowed he would never read. Amber, Mick, Mara and I have been trying to get Jerome and Nina out of the funk but nothing works. We both gave up totally on Patricia, but maybe Joy has been helping her. See, Joy, Fabian, and Patricia, are yet again a private group. They block the rest of us out. Fabian is confused. He looks like a walking zombie that is holding onto Joy for dear life. Amber and I are the only ones who kept together and we talk with Mick and Mara.

"Alfie, wake up!" Amber slapped me in my face. I woke up quickly. **(Shout-out if you are the first to tell me the name and number of the episode Amber's action is from.)**

"What did I miss?" I said quickly.

"Making the plan to help our entire zombie like classmates!"

"That's not new!" I yelled.

"We need to set Nina and Fabian up! I mean, they would be so cute together!" Amber squealed.  
>"Amber that's great and all but…"<p>

"But what?" Amber said quickly.

"Nina barley leaves her room and Fabian only leaves with Joy and-"

"-and Fabian is dating Joy. They can't just get together." Mick said finishing Mara's sentence.

"Will you two just get together already?" Amber said.

"What?" Mara said shocked.

"Mick and I aren't compatible, and Mick is so much happier with you." She smiled her perfect smile. "I'm really confused with my feelings for people. I think maybe Mick would be better with you Mara…"  
>"Amber... Are you sure?" Amber nodded. "Alright…Mara will you be my girl?"<p>

"Yes!"

"And the crowd goes wild!" Jerome said sarcastically as he plopped down on the couch next to me eating an apple.

"Wow, look who came out of hiding." Mick said giggling with Mara.

"Yep, be ready for the next prank Campbell!" Jerome said back. "So, did we get jock number 2 with American number 1 together yet?" He said casually taking a bite out of an apple.

"Nope, not yet… I am thinking of a plan to get Fabian and Nina together though!"

"Um…no, your not." Joy said as she and Patricia walked in the room. Patricia sat next to Mara, which happened to be far away from Jerome and me. Joy sat in a chair next to Jerome's side of the couch.

"Whatever, Joy." Amber said dissing her. We all know what Nina said about the discs because Nina told Amber.

"Why do you guys hate me? Amber, we used to shop every weekend. Alfie, I watched some of your alien films when no one else did. Mick, I showed you 'Remember the Titans' and Mara… We don't really talk." Everyone looked down at their laps but Amber stayed up.

"What you did was just pure mean Joy. You know Nina refuses to leave her room? Patricia and Fabian ignore us completely! We miss having a house as a whole!" Amber said as she stood up. She started to walk to Joy. "Nina is in there half the time crying and I haven't seen Patricia eat in days! Fabian hasn't even made eye contact with anyone in the last 3 days. He keeps his head down and talks to you and Patricia!" She was about to punch Joy when I grabbed her. I held her back so she didn't do something she would regret. "Let me at her Alfie! Please!" I held on tighter. "Nina is in her room without her other half! She needs to talk to him but you keep him from doing that! You have him by a leash!" She hissed. I've never seen Amber this angry.

"I miss it too…" said an unexpected voice. We all turned to see Patricia talking. She was looking down at her lap but she looked up at all of us. "We need to be nice to each other. If we ignore each other, this is how we'll remember high school. I don't want that…" I noticed Jerome looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah," He said. "Trixie's right. We need to do something to get all of us together. Like some type of guardian free game night."

"Yeah…" Patricia said quietly.

"Agreed" rippled across the room. Then it got to Joy.

"… I…" then she walked out pissed off.

(Fabian Pov)

Today was Friday, and I was finishing putting my uniform on.

"Fabian, Nina's sick!" he said grabbing me and trying to drag me out of the room.

"I don't care Mick. Let her be sick…" I said meanly. I really did care but she seemingly didn't care about me.

"Fabian, she asked for you!" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Fine, but only because she's sick!" Mick and I ran up the stairs and to Nina and Amber's room. I walked in and saw she was buttoning up the last four buttons on her blouse. She looked shocked and quickly finished buttoning it up.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" She said quickly.

"I-I…" I turned around to walk out but it was being held shut.

"There's a chair there! You aren't going to school today!" I slammed my knuckles on the door.

"Mick, this is a cruel joke!" I said slamming on the door.

"You two need to talk and Trudy is in on it! Deal with each other until Trudy lets you out!" Amber said through the door.  
>"Guys, let us out now!" and there was Nina slamming on the door. After doing this and getting an unsuccessful reaction, we both slid down the door, now facing the room.<p>

"Guess we're stuck in here…" I said looking over at her.

"Guess we are…" She said looking away.  
>"I'm sorry. I was being a jerk and I know you wouldn't do that." She looked at me.<p>

"Why would I hurt my best friend?" Then she smiled that pretty smile.

"Stupid me, so we still have to see the attic." I said changing the conversation.

"Yeah, so you want to know some stuff that happened last year?"

"Yeah! Tell me everything!" We were like this for about an hour, just talking, and then Nina put her hand under her bed. She pulled out a box.

"This is my picture box…" I nodded. "It has deep sentimental value to me so don't tell anyone about it."

"Easy enough. Now open it!" She went up onto her bed and I followed. We sat and got comfy then she handed me pictures. She opened it and grabbed the photo with her and her locket. She looked dashing with it on.

"You know you took that." She said looking at it. "We were in the clearing, and it was the day I was going to leave…" She grabbed the next photo. "This was Amber when she was dressed as a cactus…" She giggled.

"Why was she dressed as a cactus?"

"We had a play…" She said seeming preoccupied. She grabbed the next photo. It was of Nina, me, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie. "That's Sibuna. That's all the members we ended with. The next photo was of us putting out hand to our eye. "That's the Sibuna sign." She sighed deeply. She looked at the next photo. It was of her and Patricia. Patricia was hiding behind a pillow.

"Normal Patricia!" I said and we laughed. I looked at the next photo and it was of us two. We were in the living room and we were making funny faces.

"That's us!" She said smiling wide. Wow she wasn't lying when she said we knew each other. The next couple was of her and Amber. They were smiling, funny faces, giggling, serious faces, etc. The next was of me and her. We were sitting on what looked like the couch, lips an inch from my cheek pretending to kiss me. My face looked surprised but in a funny way.

"Wow, I almost got a kiss." I said and she pushed my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you _almost_ did!" She giggled. She said almost in a weird way. The next photo was of Jerome in a fire fighter vest and Alfie in a suit and armor.

"That was on parent day." She said smiling. The next was of Mara, Mick, and Alfie. Alfie was pretending to eat Mick's head while Mick and Mara had no idea. I had to laugh. The next was of a food fight after math with Jerome and Alfie sticking their tongues out at the camera. They were cleaning it up, no wonder they seemed ticked off. The next couple were the whole house, but with no Joy.

"Where's Joy?" I asked.

"You sound like Patricia…" and she giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing… Joy wasn't here. She was part of the mystery." The next picture was yet again of me and her with funny faces.  
>"We have nice faces!" I said bursting out laughing.<p>

"Yeah, we do!" and we laughed. This was fun. I looked at the next photo. It was her having a fake surprised face on and _me_ pretending to kiss her.

"Yet again another kissy face…" I said smirking. The next was with us and Amber who was sneaking up behind us. I guess I was taking all the pictures because my arm was always out of the shot for the ones with me and Nina. The next picture was of her with her head on my shoulder. She looked really pretty there. She looked, imperfect, unlike Joy, who wanted to be prim and perfect all the time. I looked like I was having fun. The next picture she stared at. I couldn't see it and she seemed happy and in deep thought with it.

"Can I see it?" I asked and she handed it over. It was of us at prom. We were slow dancing on stage and we had our foreheads against each others.  
>"That was prom when we were named king and Queen." She seemed happy and content right now. She handed me the next picture without really looking. When she saw it she blushed and so did I. It was of me and her on the couch and I must have been taking the picture. We were kissing. I looked over at her and she was looking down trying to hide her blush.<p>

"I guess I did get that kiss." I said lightening the mood. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess you did." We giggled. I stared, puzzled at the picture in my hand. She handed me the next photo. "This was at prom. Patricia took it…" We were yet again kissing.  
>"We liked kissing. Didn't we?" I said looking over at her.<p>

"I guess we did." She was smiling contently. I leaned in and so did she. I got the worst case of butterflies but they kind of felt nice. Our lips met and we sat there for a while. It felt so nice! It was better than Joy and I ever kissed. I deepened the kiss. She did too and we sat there for what felt like hours.  
>(Amber Pov)<p>

Mick, Alfie, Mara, and I were in my room and everyone else was doing who knows what. Jerome said he was coming but he still hadn't showed. I was starting to get aggravated.

"Alfie, where is Jerome?" I asked aggravated.

"I don't know? He said he would be here."

"Yes, I did." Jerome said as he walked into the room. "I was in jock 1 and jock 2's room." He said as he plopped down next to Alfie.

"Why were you in my room?" Mick asked quickly.

"Oh, no reason…" Jerome said as a smirk crawled across his face.

"Whatever, so Mick, you know how we locked Fabian in here with Nina?" I asked turning to Mick.

"Well, me, being very smart-"

"Yes, Amber is one for being smart…"

"Shut it Clarke!" Mick yelled at him.

"Make-" Alfie cupped his mouth.

"There goes super Alfie!" I said and we all giggled except Jerome. (I was watching Het Huis Anubis movies so don't blame me!) "Okay, so onward with my-" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mara called. Trudy walked in with Elizabeth, the girl who was shadowing the house.

"Can Lizzie hang out with you guys for a little while? She has nothing to do downstairs." We all looked at each other.

"I guess that would be okay… Come in!" I said. She smiled and sat in-between Jerome and Alfie. Trudy closed the door and walked away.

"Hey look! It looks like Mini Patricia!" Alfie said joking around. She looked at Jerome and he shook his head. Maybe they were related…

"Alright, no more distractions… I left a video camera and recorded everything!" Mara's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure we should do this Amber?" She asked as she looked down. "I mean, what if they don't want us to see anything…"

"That's genius Amber! Wow, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought you were!" He said smiling widely. He liked my scheme.

"You guys ready to watch!" Mara and Alfie looked down at their laps while Lizzie, Jerome, Mick, and I were smiling widely. "Come on guys! Just do it!" I said begging Alfie and Mara.

"Fine…" Mara said as Mick put his arm around her. Alfie looked down still. I got on my knees and grabbed his hands.

"Please Alfie; you know you want to know!" He looked up and smiled.

"Fine, I'll watch." He said quickly.

"I am now pressing start!" I pressed it and it showed me setting up the camera. I fast forwarded to when they were banging on the door. They talk about strange things. I fast forwarded and Nina grabbed a box and they went on her bed. They were talking and laughing. This is the first I've seen Fabian look at someone other than Joy and Patricia in days. I put it on faster so we could see it but wouldn't have to see them look at everything. They sat there for about a half an hour in their time. In our time it had been roughly 15 minutes sitting here.

"This is a little boring." Lizzie said standing up. "I'm going to look for…anyone other than you guys." And then she walked out of the room.

"Wow, kids these days…" I said shaking my head and looking at Jerome and Alfie. Their mouths dropped open. I turned around and saw Nina and Fabian make out.

"Fabian got some man in him…" Mick said shocked.

"Wow, they hooked up!" Jerome said clearly shocked that it was Fabian and Nina, who was _not _his girlfriend.  
>"This might sound wrong but, he looks like he's having fun and he's happy. I'm totally going to hold this over his head!" Mick ran out of the room.<p>

(Fabian Pov)

I was strumming guitar in my room. I was trying to write a song since I felt an inspiration flow through me. Mick ran in, tackling me on the bed and luckily sparing my guitar.

"Fabian, you kissed Nina!" He said laughing.

"What, no!" I stood up. "How do you know?" I said quickly but quietly.

"Amber videotaped it." He said with a smile curling up on his face.

"Where is she?"  
>"Amber's in her room-" I ran up to the room and saw Mara, Jerome, and Alfie with her.<p>

"What the hell?" I said to Amber.

"So how was it, lover boy?" Amber said smirking.

"What?" I said back not wanting to answer.

"How was it?" Amber said and I could tell she was bubbling with happiness at how clever her scheme had been.

"How was what?" A voice emerged behind me. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Um…"

(Nina Pov)

I just got back from my walk, so I went upstairs to my room. The door was closed. I put my hand on the knob when I heard people.

"How was it?" Amber asked. I was confused because no one answered back. I walked in the room.

"How was what?" There was Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and Amber surrounding something. Mick ran up the stairs behind me and looked in the room. Fabian ran his hands through his hair.

"Um… They taped us when we were locked in here." He looked down.

"Like the whole thing?" I said when I saw their devious smiles.

"Yep, everything." She said to me.

"You have to delete that! It can hurt people!" I said panicking and I knew I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, delete it!" Fabian piped in.

"Nope, this is your reality check." Mick said as he pulled me into the room and sat me on the floor. Amber did the same to Fabian. It went around like this. Fabian and I were placed next to each other.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"We mean that you two like each other and won't admit it!" She said sternly. I looked at Fabian and neither of us knew what to do.

"I have a girlfriend… Please just delete it!" He said begging Amber.  
>"Just watch!" She played the video and I felt embarrassed. I grabbed his had as a reaction and squeezed it. It was a reflex I had when we were dating. He surprisingly squeezed back. If she showed Joy or Patricia, I would be dead.<p>

"Fine, it's just a crush. Nothing more! Okay guys?"  
>"Sure… Is that why you two are holding hands?" I immediately let go and so did he.<p>

"No! You guys don't get it! You probably never will!" I turned my head to look at my first best friend at the house. "Should I show them?" He grabbed my hand again and didn't care about the others for a minute. It was like it was us two there.

"It's up to you… Do you want to?" I shook my head and I swear I stared into his eyes for a couple of minutes but in reality it was about 20 seconds.

"Are you sure you aren't a couple? You guys are like a perfect equation!" 'Only Mara would somehow compare of to school' I thought.

"Wow." Amber said plainly.

"What Ambs?"

"Only Fabian and Nina would do this. They would meet and there would be an instant connection, they would ditch the presentations to go who knows where, kiss on the cheek-" Ah! Amber saw! She's like a live ninja. "Then they get in a fight over something small, make up when we force it, make out, then deny they did anything, say they basically don't like each other, and then have a total couple moment…" Everyone's mouths were wide open.

"I take back what I said before. Amber is a total genius!" Jerome said breaking the shocked silence.

"Yeah Ambs, you were paying attention." Alfie said still shocked.

"I know right! I was really listening." All of a sudden the door opened.  
>"Hey Fabes," She looked down at our hands. "What don't you understand about us being a couple?" I truthfully didn't know who that was directed to.<p>

**(Author's babble)**

So, I thought this chapter was four pages long then I saw it was seven! Long chapter then… A lot of Fabina and sorting things out. Patricia is going to become more of a story line and I plan a little Jara flirtlationship coming on. Maybe a couple? I know it's going to be a Patrome v. Jara thing. Okay, so question time!

**(Question Time)**

1. (Same question as the one in the story) Shout-out if you are the first to tell me the name and number of the episode Amber's action is from. I made it one so it would be easier to answer.

2. Is Lizzie siding with Joy, Patricia, and (at the beginning) Fabian's side or is she siding with the others?

3. Is Nina going to show the other people the pictures of her from last year?

4. What is Joy going to do?


	9. Jerina Gone Wrong but Still a Good Night

Winners for the shout out: hoajlmtsdlagfan & Catlover10808 ! Good job on knowing Hoax!  
>Answer: It was episode 28-29 which was <strong>House of ReunionHouse of Memories! **Amber slaps Rufus to wake him up when he is loopy.  
>YAY! House of Anubis trailer 4 and 5 are here! Check them on YouTube! Fabian caresses Nina's face but then she turns into an evil lady! Oh no! If you look at the back ground, I think it's during their date! LOL! That awkward moment when you're on a date with your girlfriend and when you try and kiss her, she turns into an evil Egyptian goddess. Yep, there's a story to tell the kids! (Wrote this in early January, Please excuse my fangirling…)<p>

Disclaimer: Don't own House of Anubis, Studio 100 does and Nickelodeon.

(Joy Pov)

I walked again to see stupid Fabian and Nina holding hands. "What don't you understand about us being a couple?" I held out my hand to him. "I need to talk to you…" He looked at the others.

"Alright, spit." He said.

"In private…" He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. I started to walk out and I noticed he was mouthing something to Nina. Just ignore it Joy. Your reputation is in your hands now, and you can't ruin it…

"What do you need to tell?" He asked me sweetly.

"It's about Patricia… She's refusing to eat and she's becoming sick. Like getting sick from not eating and now she's getting dizzy. I'm really nervous…" He pulled me into a hug. Okay, he's still my boyfriend then. I went in for a kiss but he pulled back. Maybe not…

"Let's go check on her." He said running down the hall to my room. He opened the door and Patricia looked…different. She looked like a much weaker girl, and wasn't her normal 'I'll bite your head off if you hurt me or my friend.' She was taking off her boots. Fabes went up and helped her. She looked pale and I know that looking sickly wasn't going to change her parent's minds.

"Patricia, please eat something. Please…" He whispered to her. "You're sick-"

"No, I'm not! Now leave me alone." She said coldly as she lay down on her bed. Fabes walked out into the hall, closed the door, and put his fingers through his hair.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him and his blue eyes looked numb.

"I don't know… I truthfully don't know…" He stood there looking at nothing. He looked blank. I went to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What is it?" I asked quickly. "Are you okay?" I asked barley loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, it's just I have a lot on my mind." He said and he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"What? You can tell me, Fabes…" I said sweet as I could be. He turned and started to walk away but I caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Please tell me. I'm your girlfriend!" I said practically begging him.

"Yeah, that's it. Have you ever really felt a spark?" I stood there and I knew the answer. "Exactly my point! I really don't-" he calmed his voice. "I don't think we're going to work out." He started to walk away.

"Are y-you dumping me?" I called.  
>"Yes…" he said as his voice faded away. Tears came to my eyes, but I held them back as anger surged through me. I had the perfect plan for revenge…<p>

(Nina Pov)

I was sitting in my room daydreaming about Sammy and Ethan, who were my old best friends in America, that recently became a couple. I thought me and Ethan would be together in the end, but that was before I came to this school. All of a sudden there was a loud 'BOOM'. I ran outside my room to find that a bucket, that used to be filled with the soda now all over the ground, had fallen. I looked down and saw two figures run out of sight. I knew who did it right away. Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis; of course! I walked downstairs for Supper and see Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Lizzie, and Mara are there. I sit down at my chair and start to eat. Jerome and Joy came in 5 minutes later. I noticed a glare for Joy from Patricia but it went away so fast Joy never saw it. We had delicious meatloaf and I noticed Fabian look over at Patricia a couple of times. She was just sitting there, her hands resting on her chair. I finish first so I get up and turn on the T.V. in the living room. I sit on the couch, and get cozy. Finally, everyone stopped eating and joined me.

"Put on some Scooby Doo!" Alfie said. We all laughed and I put it on. We were sitting like this. Amber, me, Jerome, Lizzie, Fabian, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Patricia, Joy. You see, Jerome has taken Lizzie under his wing. She's like his little project. I was surprised Joy and Fabian weren't sitting with each other… I'll ask Amber later. She always knows what's going on with the couples of Anubis. I was watching the movie and all of a sudden someone leaned in and kissed me. Many 'Oooooo' surged through the room. I pulled back right away, and stood up.

"What was that?" I asked looking at Jerome.

"A kiss, my dear." I looked at Patricia and she looked like she was going to explode. **(A/N been making Patricia too OOC so yeah…)**

"W-why Jerome? Know what; never mind! I'm going upstairs." I said running out of the room. I went to my room and grabbed my diary. I needed to write this down.

(Fabian Pov)

I was watching the movie when I looked over at Nina. Jerome saw me looking and leaned in and kissed her. I was shocked. Why would he kiss her if he wanted me and Nina together? It didn't make sense.

"What was that?" Nina said shocked.

"A kiss, my dear." Of course Jerome would try to pull the 'gentleman' act.

"W-why Jerome? Know what; never mind! I'm going upstairs." She said as she ran out of the room. I was a little happy she did that. Maybe she did like me. I mean we kissed, but did we really like each other? I got no idea. Why is love so confusing? After the movie, Victor told everyone to get ready for bed. The girls all walked upstairs and it left the boys in the living room. It was only 9:40 so we could. Once the girls went up Jerome and I walked into the hallway.

"What was that stunt?" I said right in his face.

"What was what?" He asked.

"You know what! Why did you kiss her? Huh?"

"I…I l-like her…" He said hesitantly.

"Well, she seemingly doesn't like you. You shouldn't have done it if it would make her uncomfortable." I said walking back to my room. I stopped in my tracks at how cold his next few words were.

"Well, Rutter, reality checks. You're not her boyfriend; she can kiss whoever she wants." I turned and was back in his face. Mick and Alfie walked in.

"How do you know? I could be! And reality check for you; Patricia likes you and she won't eat. Now she's even worse. That's your reality check Jerome!" I said now yelling.  
>"Shut up! Patricia won't even talk to me anymore! Maybe if she did I would help! You know what? I don't care! Her parents' are coming to take her home! I hope you have fun with your non-existent, <em>un-official,<em> girlfriend!" he yelled back. I threw a punch but he ducked. I went for another but was held back by Mick. He took me into our room.

"Dude, what was that?" He asked smiling, concerned, and nervous at the same time.

"Just…I don't know Mick. I honestly don't know what happened." I said putting my hand through my hair.

"Are you and Nina…going out?" he asked. I hesitated before I answered. Nina had given me a convincing story about how we went out but she went back to America and we all forgot. Was she telling the truth or was she insane? Maybe I was insane deep inside for believing her a little bit.

"No." I finally answered. He gave me a skeptical look.  
>"Then why did you say she was?" He asked quietly.<br>"Because… Jerome hurts people. I wouldn't want her to get hurt and anyway, Jerome liking her. It doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't but he does have a point." Mick said looking down.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean that she can technically kiss any guy she wants unless she's in a relationship." Mick said quickly. "You should ask her out."

"What? No. She's pretty and all but I don't think we'd work out like me and Joy did."

"Wow. You are being really stupid right now." I gave him a confused look. "You and Joy were like this…" He pulled out paper, colored pencils, and a pencil. "Joy is a pencil, you are paper, lust is the white inside, but Nina colors your world with love."

"Dude, that was deep." I said and he threw a football at me.

"Well I'm tired. Night!"

"Okay…Night?" I said lying down on the bed even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.  
>(Nina Pov)<p>

I couldn't sleep with that kiss on my mind. I felt awkward and like it was forced. Not natural, like my kisses with- never mind. I decided to text the one person who believed me. I hadn't forgotten about Rufus. (The screen names are the names on each other's phones.)

NinaMxD: Heyyy

Fabian3: Hey, what is up?

NinaMxD: The ceiling…

Fabian3: Same…  
>NinaMxD: Onto what I wanted to ask. Do you want to go to the attic?<br>Fabian3: Well…let me think about it…

NinaMxD: Come on! Have some fun!  
>Fabian3: Well, I'm too scared to come up. You can get me at my room. XP<p>

NinaMxD: Fine! I'll be a sec.

I placed my phone in my pocket and walked outside my room. Someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me in.

"Rufus, I'll-" They loosened their grip and I turned. It was the now sneaky Fabian. "I thought you were scared?" I felt a smile sneak upon my face.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to get lost or hurt." He smiled widely. He still had his arms around me.

"Okay, lover boy, I'm safe now."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he let go and put his hand by his side.

"So you ready?" I asked and he nodded. "Let's go." We walked to the attic and I unlocked the door. We walked up and sat on the floor.

"What now?" He asked me.

"This is going to sound insane but bare with me." I paused for a minute then started. "Hey house, Sarah, whoever, you wants to um… help me find a clue?" I asked.

"What are you-" Fabian started but was interrupted by a falling box. "Whoa." We walked over and I picked up a piece of paper on the ground. It said,

'Dear Chosen one,

You have uncovered the next mystery. Now here is the next clue…' I flipped it over and read it aloud.

"The picnic by old ash was the greatest of fun for all, but now all have left and went 6 feet afar, sadly leaving me alone by this lonely ol' ash. ~Sarah Frobisher-Smythe"

"Well, there is an ash tree on the grounds." He said still staring at the clue.

"Yeah, we should check it out tomorrow. Maybe at lunch?" He looked down.

"I don't know… I have football tryouts everyday this week…" (Fabian plays soccer.)

"Why are you trying out so many times?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I'm the co-captain. It's like my duty, but I can see if I can ditch tomorrow." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just try." Wow, wasn't expecting that. Fabian, being athletic…just doesn't seem right. I sit on the ground and he sits across from me.

"So, what happened between you and Joy today? You didn't sit with her during the movie. You didn't even look at her. Even though she glared at me a couple of times." I cringed. He probably thought I was a stalker.

"Look who noticed." I blushed. "Well, we broke up. I mean, I broke up with her." I felt a smile form on my face.

"You seem happy about it." I wiped the smile away.

"No! I mean, yeah, you'll be happier without her." He laughed.  
>"I really don't believe in love. It just doesn't seem to be natural." He said while looking at his fingernails.<p>

"You should, and it will come naturally, you just might have to wait a while. It could be years or it could be an hour." I said quickly.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean maybe I do love someone right now. Maybe she's right in front of my face!" He said and laughed. I think he meant the phrase but did he really?

"Yeah, maybe!" I laughed back. I kind of wished he was serious.  
>"So, about that-" He stopped talking as both of our eyes went wide as footsteps started. He mouthed, 'What do we do?' I got up and motioned for him to follow. I opened the secret door and he walked in after me. We sat down in the small space and criss-cross apple sauced our legs. We listened closely and quietly. I was next to the door and Fabian was right next to me.<p>

"I heard loud sounds up here, I swear!" said a girl's voice, I looked at Fabian and he mouthed 'Joy' I nodded.

"There seems to be nothing here. It was probably a mouse or a rat." Victor said lamely.

"Then call an exterminator! We can't have rodents in the house!" That was Trudy. Fabian let out a little laugh. He cupped his mouth. Then we heard footsteps walk over to the door. I found myself moving nearer and nearer to Fabian at each step. Finally I reached a point when I couldn't anymore, or else he would be so squished into the wall, it would hurt. I moved over a bit but he put his arm around me.

"It was just a little mouse, don't worry. I'll set some traps tomorrow morning. You two head downstairs, I'll be a second." Footsteps walked out of the attic but I could hear Victor breathing right outside the door. Fabian pulled me a little closer to him.

"Be careful next time, Martin." Victor said coldly. I heard the footsteps walk away. I knew I was safe now and I started breathing regularly again. I put my head on his shoulder and laughed uneasily.

"I got caught…" I said laughing.

"Yep, we got caught."

"No, only me. If he caught you, he would have called you out." He laughed.

"Score!" He said and I started cracking up. Then I noticed his arm.

"Sorry." I said mumbling as I moved away from him which caused his arm to move

"It's okay, you were just nervous." He said smiling. He grabbed my hand and I giggled.  
>"So you want to hold my hand?" I asked.<p>

"Do Woody and Jessie make a good couple?" he asked. I let go of his hand again.

"Nah, didn't you see the third one? I'm so for Buzz and Jessie." He laughed. I started to play with his fingers.

"How about…do you love me?" I kept playing with his fingers. "So is that your answer?" I stayed silent. "So, the silent treatment then…" He said and I smirked and nodded. Then he started to tickle me.  
>"Hey!" I laughed and yelled. He kept tickling and wouldn't stop. "Stop it!" I said to him.<br>"Well, you got to give me an answer!" he said. I shook my head no and he kept going. I was almost in tears from laughing so hard. This should be labeled as a kind of torture. Finally I grabbed one of the hands tickling me and squeezed it.

"Does that make you happy?" I asked red faced from laughing and blushing.

"Very." He said smiling. "Okay, Nina," He paused for a moment. "W-would you step out with me?" He asked shyly.

"Yes." I said not enthusiastically. He frowned.

"Am I forcing you into something? If you just want to be friends, I'm okay." He said quickly.

"No, I want to be your girlfriend and everything, it's just-" I bit my lip. "Joy…" He sighed.

"I know… How about we keep it a secret so it doesn't look like I dumped Joy just to date you?" he asked and it was reasonable. "So, will you step out with me?" he asked smiling. I pecked him on the lips.

"That's my final answer." He looked down and his brow furrowed.  
>"What is it?" He looked up at me.<p>

"I swear I remember you, I swear…"  
>(Fabian Pov)<p>

-Fabian's flashback-

I found myself looking at my red PSP in someone else's hand.

"Ah, what do I do now?" Someone asked trying to play a game.

"Wait, now you need to double-jump." I said calmly.  
>"Uh!" She said falling into a hole in the game.<p>

"You just died!" I said laughing. I looked up at the girl. It was Nina, Her brow furrowed for a minute but then went back to normal. She was laughing now too.  
>"Someone to see you, Fabian." Trudy said behind us. I turned and saw it was Uncle Ade.<p>

"Ah, there he is my favorite nephew." I smiled at this. "Are you two stepping out yet?" He asked. My face blanked.  
>"Stepping-out? Is that a dance?"<p>

"No, no, no we're not!" I said quickly.

"Shame, I like this one. She has cheek and a good appetite. Well, I suppose I should give you this seeing why I'm here." He said handing us a book that read 'Unlocking the Eye.'

"Thank you, Uncle Aide!" I said as the memory blurred.

-Flashback over-

"Fabian, you okay?" Nina asked.

"Y-yeah, but…I remember." I said and she smiled.

"What did you remember?" She whisper-yelled to me.  
>"Uncle Ade, a book, playing on my PSP, Trudy, and my Uncle asking if I was stepping out and you thought it was a-"<p>

"-Dance." She finished. Her face looked shocked.

"Y-y-you-" She couldn't finish but a smile and a few tears showed up. I pulled her into a hug and I could feel her smile into my shirt.  
>"I missed you." She said smiling as I wiped a few tears out of her eyes.<p>

"I missed you too. Those kisses I thought Joy gave," I gently poked her nose with my finger. "Were yours." I said and she blushed.

"Well we better go downstairs, you know, to sleep." She said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I will be able too." She blushed redder and I kissed her. She kissed back for a moment then we both pulled back, smiling.

"Amber is going to interrogate me if I don't go." She said as we walked to the door that led downstairs.

"Alright, I'll let you go." I said as we walked to the door separating us from her hall. We walked out of the attic hand in hand. She walked to her door and I watched her. She turned and bit her lip. She came back and kissed me this time.

"I'm going to miss you." She said.  
>"I am too." I whispered. She walked to her room and went to the door. It had been a good night.<p>

(Amber Pov)

Once Nina walked in the door at midnight, I jumped from her bed where I had been waiting for her.

"Where were you?" I asked and she looked startled.  
>"I needed- to take a stroll outside."<p>

"I saw you and Fabian walk up to the attic." I said. I didn't tell her I saw them in a loose hug outside my door.

"Well, we, um we uh,"

"And I saw you two kiss."

"Yeah…keep this a secret."

"Alright, a slice of cake!"

"If you don't, I reveal the real color you use on your eyes, not that pink you really tell everyone."

"You wouldn't!" I said knowing the consequences.

"I would!" She said. Never knew she could be so evil!

"Alright, I promise, no word of Fabina."

"Thank you Amber." She said smiling.

"Was it nice?" I asked.

"Amber-"

"Is he a good kisser?" I asked.

"…yeah." She said quietly. I squealed a little. "It's been a good night, Amber, a good night."

**(Author's babble)**

**I'm back! Yeah, you thought I was done with this story? Yeah, right! Season 2 is almost over and I last updated before hand. Oh, so absolutely sure that I am having a story inspired by the song 'Ours' by Taylor Swift. Should be out soon! Oh, and Fabina needs to get together like yesterday! Alright loves, I will be back soon with more of this story!**


End file.
